Las Aventuras de Aleix
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Ubicado entre el capitulo 108 y el 141 de SQVO. Shaka ha sido secuestrado por dos diosas locas, una de ellas ha estado enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo. Shaka no recuerda ni su nombre gracias a un error de parte de ellas, beneficiandolas. Como Shaka, ahora llamado Aleix llega a ser el nuevo General Marino Dragon del Mar de Poseidon es lo que se relata aqui. OJO HAY LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayo 17, 3 pm**

 **En algún lugar de Atenas, Grecia**

Isis escuchó unos ruidos en el portaequipaje que la obligaron a parar. Keres salió del auto junto con su amiga y abrieron la cajuela. Shaka estaba tratando de ver donde estaba y por eso se habían escuchado los ruidos. Se había podido quitar el saco de yute que lo cubría y ahora las miraba perplejo.

\- Quienes son ustedes? Porque me tienen aquí encerrado? – pregunto incorporando y saliendo de la cajuela rápidamente – Donde estamos? Hablen!

\- Tranquilo güerito. Yo soy Isis – dijo la Pelinegra – y ya conoces mi amiga Keres. Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálido – dijo intentando tocarlo

\- Claro que estoy bien… tienen suerte de que no las mate por secuestrarme! Acaso no saben quién soy?

Isis sonrió mientras veía a su amiga y se cruzaba de brazos desafiante.

\- Ilústrame.

\- Yo soy… yo me llamo… - Shaka se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Porque no recordaba lo más básico que era su nombre?

Isis miro a Keres con un signo de interrogación en el rostro y esta última, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se echó a los brazos de Shaka.

\- Mi amor ya deja de jugar!

Shaka la retiró suavemente.

\- Amor?

\- Vamos Aleix! – dijo la rubia – como puedes haber olvidado que tu solito te metiste ahí?

Isis asintió levemente su cabeza indicándole a Keres que comprendía hacia donde iba y Shaka se rascó la cabeza. Juraría que no las había visto nunca pero… como estar seguro si no recordaba ni su nombre.

\- No… yo… no tendría por qué meterme en ese lugar. – dijo un poco confundido – o sí?

\- Me pediste que te ayudara a escaparte de tu casa porque tu papa no quería que nos casáramos – dijo Keres haciendo que Isis contuviera una sonrisa ante la tele novelesca historia que su amiga estaba inventando – Recuerdas?

Shaka se recargó en el auto y volteo a ver su reflejo. Vio sus ropas. Traía unos pantalones sencillos y una playera blanca. Se miró en el espejo lateral. Ni siquiera reconocía su cara, su cabello corto y negro con sus enormes ojos azules… No podía recordar nada.

\- Debí pegarme en la cabeza en algún punto. No lo recuerdo. Lo siento – insistió en un tono de voz más gentil – Tal vez si me llevas a mi casa…

\- No! – dijo Keres sacando unas cuantas lagrimas fingidas – Como puedes decir eso después de que arriesgue mi vida para sacarte de ahí?

\- No llores por favor. – dijo Shaka tratando de zafarse de esa – No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres y menos a las bonitas como tú.

Keres dejo de llorar de inmediato y le tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia el auto e invitándolo a subir al asiento trasero y ella junto a él. Se acurrucó feliz en sus brazos y Shaka volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza. Sentía una molesta corriente de aire en la nuca. Seguía tratando de dilucidar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Isis regresó al volante y arrancó el vehículo.

\- Y entonces… seguimos con el mismo plan? – le preguntó a Keres

\- Si! Aleix y yo nos casaremos como lo teníamos planeado, verdad amor?

Shaka tenía sus dudas, pero había algo en la mirada de la chica que le decía que de verdad estaba enamorada de él, que todo lo que le decía era correcto, aunque otra vocecita le decía que no lo hiciera. Que algo faltaba en todo eso. Ni siquiera le sonaba correcto el nombre de Aleix como la chica lo había llamado.

\- Uhhh… no crees que… podríamos esperar un poco? – dijo Shaka – No me estoy sintiendo muy bien…

\- Oh! Pobre amor mío… Que te parece si llegamos a nuestro destino y descansas – dijo Keres dándole una mirada muy significativa a Isis quien asintió comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir – Y después platicamos de nuevo. Está bien?

Shaka asintió y los tres guardaron silencio. No tardaron en llegar a un Motel de baja categoría propiedad de Isis en los límites de Atenas con Ilion.

\- Bueno chicos, llegamos – dijo hurgando en sus bolsillos – Aquí tienen la llave de su suite nupcial. Descansen y cuando estén listos me llaman.

"Aleix" y Keres salieron del auto y se adentraron en una habitación que contenía una sola cama tamaño King Size. Aleix subió una ceja mientras veía a Keres de reojo, que dejaba su morral sobre una de las sillas.

\- Y? Que quieres hacer mientras tanto? – dijo Keres acariciando la cara de Aleix con cariño.

\- Te importaría si duermo un momento? – dijo Aleix – Siento como si mi cabeza estuviera vacía.

\- Claro. Que te parece si te hago un té en la cafetera? – dijo Keres sonriendo – Te ayudara a relajarte y dormir sin interrupciones.

\- Sí. Te lo agradecería mucho…

Keres sonrió y sacó de su morral el té que le había dado por error a la señora de la peluquería esta vez cuidando muy bien que no se le mezclara con el otro, aunque debía de reconocer que le había salido mejor que lo esperado. Shaka, ahora Aleix, no esperaría ser regresado al Santuario aun, por lo que podría quedarse con el todo el tiempo posible. Se lo preparó y él se lo tomo con gusto. Tal como había dicho Keres, casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Nuevamente los sueños de Aleix, tal como recordaba que los tuvo cuando se encontraba dentro del portaequipaje del auto, le mostraron imágenes de una chica en particular. Una chica de cabello dorado, con luces más claras sobre su cara, unos enormes ojos tan azules como los suyos, de curvas generosas y labios tentadores en un bikini rojo. El la veneraba en el sueño y le decía Vicky ya que no estaba seguro de su nombre pero le recordaba la minúscula prenda roja que traía puesta siempre. En sus sueños él le declaraba su amor y le recitaba algunos poemas que había aprendido y otros que el mismo había escrito. De pronto todo el panorama cambiaba y veía diversas imágenes tales como el Taj Mahal, la Estatua de la libertad, el Partenón… Y volvía a repetirse. Es como si su cerebro estuviera reiniciándose con solo esas imágenes.

Una vez que Keres comprobó que su amado estaba realmente dormido, se enfiló rápidamente hacia la oficina donde Isis la estaba esperando.

\- Y bien? – pregunto la pelinegra al oír que cerró la puerta.

Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con montones de papeles encima.

\- Lo puse a dormir.

\- Te volviste a equivocar en los brebajes verdad tonta? Como que no sabe ni quién es? Como haces para cometer burrada tras burrada digo yo?

\- Hay! No me reganes! Mejor dime qué hago? – suplico Keres

\- Ahora como quieres que los case si ni siquiera sabe quién es?

\- Pues, eso es mucho mejor… - dijo Keres – Ahí tienes el acta?

\- Sí, solo debo poner los nombres y la fecha y listo. – dijo Isis sacando de su escritorio una carpeta con varios papeles – De donde diantres sacaste el nombre de Aleix?

\- Significa el que auxilia y rechaza a sus enemigos en sanscrito Isis… es que deberías verlo en acción… - dijo Keres con voz sonadora – Es un mangazo y ayudo a patearle el trasero a Hades y…

\- Ya ya… no necesito toda su historia – dijo Isis bromeando – Entonces? Boda? O lo regresas?

Keres suspiró. Que más quisiera ella ser la dueña de las quincenas (pocas o muchas) de ese papacito que tenía en la cama, pero la tentación era mucha.

\- Necesitas decir toda la ceremonia o con las firmas bastan?

\- Mi arduo entrenamiento en internet me dice… que con la sola huella digital se hace oficial. – dijo Isis – No estarás pensando…

\- Y Porque no? – dijo Keres desafiante cruzándose de brazos – Yo lo vi primero y no es como si su corazón perteneciera a otra salvo a Athena, pero esa no cuenta.

Isis la miro con recelo.

\- Segura? Sabes que la poción de amor le dará lo que su corazón desea… a su verdadero amor si acaso ya la ha conocido… o si no… entonces hará que te desee tanto que no querrá separarse de ti nunca y eso también sería un problema cuando….

\- No me importa! esa seré yo! – aseguró Keres – Lo he vigilado día y noche por semanas… meses… años! La única que se le ha acercado peligrosamente es esa pelirroja, pero lo bueno es que no deje que sucediera nada entre ellos. Él es mío nada más! Y eso también va para ti!

Isis miró fijamente a su amiga y comenzó a hacer los planes con ella. Ojala estuviera en lo cierto, o lo que estaban a punto de hacer sería extremadamente reprobable y sus cabezas rodarían cuando las descubrieran.

 **Mayo 17, 8 pm**

 **Hotel Esfinge**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Después de estampar la huella digital de "Aleix" y la de Keres en los documentos oficiales, Isis ayudó a desvestirlo para dejarlo completamente desnudo sobre la cama. Isis estaba completamente excitada esperando que las cámaras de la habitación hicieran su trabajo para poder desfogarse después al ver el video. A Keres le había dado una botella de agua previamente preparada por ella con polvos y canticos. Una poción de amor. Había hecho lo mismo con la jarra de la mesita de noche.

\- Estás segura de que esto es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto Keres tomándose toda la botella de un solo trago mientras Isis sonrió.

\- Y lo preguntas ahora? Creía que habías decidido tomar éste camino y que nada podría disuadirte.

Keres trató de estabilizar la mano que le temblaba respirando profundamente. Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que aquello iba a ser fácil. Una mentira genera otras. ¿Cuántas mentiras se derivarían de esta acción?.

Isis la miró, escrutando su mente sin tapujos. Tenía el don de la clarividencia y leía todos sus pensamientos; Keres no conocía ninguna defensa contra los poderes de su amiga. Las palabras de Isis interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

\- Te arrepentirás de no terminar lo que has empezado. Total, el dolor es poco en comparación al placer que puede otorgarte.

Luchando contra el nerviosismo, unos conocidos deseos despertaron en Keres. Los había tenido hacía más de 250 años con Asmita y ahora al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Shaka.

Isis se rió suavemente mientras depositaba en manos de Keres un tarro cubierto con una tela roja. Keres la miró interrogante.

\- Sí, estáis oliendo flores de manzano. Mi hechizo regalo para ti. Lo calentara más rápidamente. Como te dije también he puesto algo en el agua que esta junto a la cama. Es diferente a lo de tu botella. Solo es en caso que tengas algún problemita. No sabe a nada, pero lo hará verte con buenos ojos. (Si no está enamorado lo hará de ti, pero si lo está de otra, pobre de ti amiga…)

Keres respiró profundamente, dejando que la estimulante manzana, la lavanda, la mandrágora y el brezo inundaran su mente.

\- Qué hago con esto?

\- Es un potente afrodisiaco. Póntelo o pónselo donde quieras. La naturaleza hará el resto. - Isis se rió por lo bajo con un centelleo de lujuria en los ojos - Será sencillo. Imagínate. Es el que usaba Cleopatra.

\- Isis, en mi vida ya no hay nada sencillo y lo sabes. – dijo Keres con tristeza – Quiero y necesito que él me haga olvidar lo difícil de mi vida y que me ame tanto como yo lo amo.

\- Bueno amiga, tu sabrás. Yo ya te ayude en todo lo que me fue posible – dijo Isis – lo demás depende de ti.

Isis asintió y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes echarle otro ojito a la virilidad del muchacho. Como se le antojaba el ex guerejo.

Keres cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro con todas las dudas del mundo, y portando el frasco de ungüento aromático que le había dado Isis. Se detuvo para escuchar la calma sobrecogedora; el mundo entero parecía contener la respiración, como si aquel instante del tiempo fuera a cambiar el destino de todo. Una idea absurda de la que no podía librarse.

Las dos luces de las mesitas de noche, llenaban la habitación de sombras indescifrables; justo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Entró a la ducha y salió vestida tan sólo con un delgado camisón tipo babydoll blanco con tanga de hilo dental y una batita transparente y empezó a temblar, aunque no sabía si era debido al frío de la habitación o a las dudas sobre su plan.

Keres se acercó a la cama rápidamente y depositó el frasco en la mesita, junto a la lámpara de noche. Reunió fuerzas y por fin, se dio la vuelta para observar a su amado tumbado en la cama.

Inhaló, sobrecogida.

\- Oh, sí! Eres hermoso mi querido Aleix.

Una ardiente pulsación rugió en su interior al mirar detenidamente su atractivo rostro y su magnífico cuerpo. Aquél caballero de virgo cumplía cada uno de los deseos ocultos en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Reposaba en silencio sobre su espalda, con su sólido pecho desnudo. Tenía tan sólo tenía una capa de vello apenas perceptible, justo en el centro del esternón que se iba concentrando gradualmente en una línea que desaparecía bajo las sabanas con las que lo había cubierto al ver que su amiga era demasiado curiosa.

No hacía ruido, apenas respiraba. No veía que su pecho se moviera. Tuvo un acceso de miedo, preocupada porque se le hubiera pasado la dosis otra vez.

Extendió la mano, casi con codicia, y le acarició el muslo. La carne estaba caliente. Sus dedos acariciaron los músculos de acero, se deslizaron hasta la sabana y luego por la lisa superficie del vientre firme, hasta el pecho. Los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y constantes, sacudieron el de ella, que empezó a ir más despacio para igualar la cadencia del de él como si ambos compartieran el mismo pulso.

\- Por qué finges no recordarme mi querido Asmita? ¿Verdad que ninguna mujer ha entrado aún en tu corazón? Porque de ser así, lo más seguro es que morirá con violencia por mi propia mano. Te he esperado mucho tiempo.

Intentó no pensar en ello, sintiendo el efecto de la poción de amor de Isis corriendo por su cuerpo.

Mientras contemplaba el pelo negro que caía ligeramente sobre su hermoso rostro, en su mente cobró forma la imagen de aquella chica pelirroja. Sería que en alguna otra ocasión que ella no estaba presente ellos si habían concretado algo?

Flexionó los dedos, como si pudiera introducírselos dentro y sujetar su corazón. Adueñarse de él. Marcarlo para que nadie pudiera quitárselo.

\- Ideas locas y extravagantes - murmuró, burlándose de sí misma.

A pesar de sus dudas, se despertó en ella un fuerte deseo de poseerlo. Le latió el pulso en los oídos cuando desplazó la mano por la sombra que dividía la parte superior del torso y los músculos endurecidos del abdomen. Su piel le quemó las yemas de los dedos cuando éstas trazaron un sendero hacia la sabana que cubría su virilidad. Le gustaba tocarlo. Al echar una ojeada a sus fuertes manos, deseó que éstas la tocaran, que la acariciaran.

\- Sí, mi caballero, eres el hombre indicado para despertar finalmente a la mujer que duerme dentro de mí - confesó, derrumbadas todas sus defensas.

Las cejas de Keres se elevaron de golpe cuando la sabana se movió. Ella sabía que los hombres se endurecían y agrandaban cuando se despertaba en ellos el hambre por su compañera. Aquello hizo que Keres quisiera seguir explorándolo.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la larga pierna hasta el grillete de cuero del tobillo y la larga cadena que lo sujetaba a los pies de la pesada cama. Era solo una precaución extra que había tenido para que no se le escapara. Se lo había robado a Hades de una de sus celdas y sabía que era especialmente poderosa por estar bajo uno de los hechizos de Hypnos.

Extendiendo la mano, acarició el muslo duro hasta la sabana. Parpadeó de sorpresa cuando la vibración bajo la tela se hizo más rápida e insistente. Levantó la tela con cautela, intrigada.

\- Ahora, mi hermoso esposo, haces que me pregunte un montón de cosas, pero ya no hay tiempo para investigaciones.

Dejando caer la sabana, se acercó al frasco que había sobre la mesa. Hundió los dedos en el ungüento de textura de terciopelo, se los llevó a la nariz e inhaló. La olorosa mezcla penetró en su cerebro embriagándola, tranquilizándola y, al mismo tiempo, causó en su corazón una inyección de energía, aumentando los efectos de la poción de Isis.

Se sentó en la cama, con la mano suspendida en el aire, justo encima de aquel fabuloso guerrero. Si volvía a tocarlo no habría vuelta atrás. Las consecuencias de aquella noche, de aquel acto, tendrían efecto durante mucho tiempo, cambiando para siempre el curso de su destino.

\- Toda mi vida se reduce a éste instante en el tiempo. – dijo

Tragando saliva, llevó los dedos al corazón de él y aplicó cuidadosamente el sedoso bálsamo sobre su piel. Una extraña sensación sacudió su codo, deslizándose hasta el hombro. Cuando llegó al cuello se dispersó como un relámpago por todo su cuerpo. Una parte le golpeó el cerebro, otra aprisionó de golpe su corazón, rebotando y reverberando a través de ella hasta fluir con una intensidad abrasadora.

\- El tiempo para cambiar de idea se está agotando —susurró con temor.

Colocó una vez más la palma de la mano sobre el corazón de él, cuyo ritmo era más fuerte y apresurado. Ardía como si la fiebre lo estuviera consumiendo. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando cómo corría su sangre mientras uno de sus dedos trazaba cuidadosamente un círculo alrededor de la pequeña aureola marrón. La piel se contrajo, la carne se endureció. Ella sonrió, sorprendida por la reacción.

De alguna extraña manera, aunque estuviera nerviosa por lo que le esperaba, estar junto a él le hacía estar muy a gusto. Se movió para subir las piernas a la cama, poniéndolas junto a las suyas. El cuerpo masculino era muy diferente del suyo. Duro donde ella era suave y recto mientras que el suyo tenía curvas. Nunca había acariciado a un hombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Sabes? Antes nunca quise hacerlo - admitió ante Aleix – Por eso cuando mi madre le pidió a Hera que me pusiera un anillo de pureza para que solo saliera cuando me casara, yo te escogí a ti.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó la mano por el cuerpo esculpido del caballero, sobre los músculos tensos hasta el hueco del ombligo, necesitó, poner sus manos sobre él. Cuando bordeó la pequeña pendiente de su vientre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Fue extrañamente consciente de que los latidos de su corazón estaban acompasados con la pulsación de debajo de la manta.

Una lenta sonrisa distendió su boca.

\- Tantos misterios que descubrir - Llena de curiosidad, levantó la sabana y lo apartó.

Cada pulsación estiraba la carne. Estaba oscura e hinchada. Se preguntó si sería doloroso para él.

Keres extendió la mano para tocar el asta que se movía, sorprendiéndose por su calor abrasador, tan suave y aun así tan dura. En ese momento presionaba contra su vientre y se asombró de que pudiera ocurrir tal cambio. Rodeó con los dedos la palpitante erección, con maliciosa curiosidad, acariciando con el pulgar la dilatada vena que recorría toda su longitud. Asombroso. Notó cómo cambiaba, hinchándose dentro de su puño.

Keres se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la boca perfecta y sensual de Aleix. Su cuerpo se sacudió, hambriento, repentinamente desesperado, queriendo más. Se recostó sobre él y pegó los labios a los suyos, intentando apoderarse de sus secretos, besándolo como besa una mujer al hombre amado.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, El giró y ella aterrizó sobre su espalda con un ruido sordo; fue tan rápido que le costó entender cómo había pasado. En un instante lo besaba, y luego, en un parpadeo, los papeles se habían invertido. Por suerte, no se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones, aunque su cabeza daba vueltas, al intensificarse los efectos de la poción de Isis. Cerró los ojos un segundo, todavía con vértigo y los volvió a abrir lentamente.

Aleix se alzaba sobre ella con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos y las manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándola contra la cama. Se le desorbitaron los ojos al notar un extraño objeto en la unión de sus piernas; y al darse cuenta de lo que era ese _objeto_ , un repentino calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, la inmovilizaron con una intensidad propia de los depredadores. Oh, ese hombre era verdaderamente especial. Había elegido bien. La sensual curva de sus labios podía brindar sonrisas capaces de persuadir a una mujer para que aceptase la invitación sin vacilar.

Los ojos vidriosos mostraban señales de que se hallaba bajo los fuertes efectos de la pomada. Las largas pestañas parpadearon varias veces cuando él enfocó su cara, intentando luchar contra los efectos del té que le había dado horas antes, quería estar bien despierto.

\- Dónde… cómo…? - Su voz se desvaneció, llena de desconcierto.

Él extendió la mano y trazó el borde de los labios de ella con el índice. El dedo avanzó suavemente hasta la comisura de la boca, separando los labios e introduciéndose en la humedad de la misma.

Ella envolvió el dedo con la lengua, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando la reacción que asomaba en los ojos de él. Los párpados se entrecerraron como si se estuviera deleitando con la sensación, atesorándola en su mente. Él sacó la mano y se llevó el dedo a la boca, luego lo lamió, paladeando su sabor como si fuera un manjar.

Keres se movió a un lado, estirándose para alcanzar el frasco de la mesilla, y se encontró con que el brazo izquierdo de él le bloqueaba el camino, indicando que no tenía intenciones de dejarla salir de la cama.

\- Tranquilo… Sólo quiero coger eso. - Señaló el frasco, antes de introducir los dedos a modo de cuchara y sacar un poco de bálsamo.

Él enarcó las cejas, perplejo, pero no hizo ningún intento de detenerla. Ella acercó el sedoso bálsamo a sus labios sensuales con dedos temblorosos y se lo extendió. Él sacó la lengua, probando las hierbas; la magia de Isis. Entonces la sorprendió succionándole rítmicamente el dedo índice.

Ella tragó saliva, su respiración se volvió superficial y áspera. Sacó el dedo y se lo llevó a los labios. Saboreándolo.

Él arrugó la frente, dando muestras de dolor.

\- Mi cabeza…

A ella le tembló la mano cuando la extendió para coger la jarra de agua dejada por Isis, casi derramando un poco de líquido al levantarla.

\- Toma. Bebe. Esto aliviará el dolor.

Las cejas de Aleix se elevaron desafiantes.

\- Qué es?

\- Solo es agua.

\- Agua?

Se echó hacia atrás, pasando la mirada vidriosa de ella al vaso que le ofrecía, y otra vez a ella.

Finalmente puso la boca en el borde y bebió mientras ella se la sostenía. Se detuvo tras beber sólo la mitad.

\- Bebe. Es mejor si te lo bebes todo —incitó ella.

Se le curvó la comisura de la boca en una media sonrisa.

\- Nada de cosas a medias?

\- Las cosas a medias nunca consiguen ver nada terminado.

\- No desearía decepcionar a la dama dejándola a medias. – dijo Aleix mientras tras un débil asentimiento, se bebió el resto de la poción de Isis.

Ella depositó el vaso vacío en su sitio y él echó un vistazo a la habitación todavía confuso.

Keres acalló sus preguntas poniéndole los dedos en los labios. Él miró sus ojos hechiceros, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espina dorsal.

\- No hagas preguntas, amor. Limítate a aceptar. – dijo Keres con suavidad

\- Pero…

\- Nada de preguntas ésta noche… es nuestra noche de bodas.

\- Estoy borracho… o loco. - El susurro fue como si hubiera hablado más para sí que para ella -. Puede que ambas cosas.

\- Importa eso?

Keres colocó sus temblorosas manos en los hombros musculosos de él, deleitándose con sus contornos, empezando a sentir un profundo anhelo por su esposo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- No sé y en este momento no me importa.

Inclinándose hacia delante, cerró sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con la ligereza de una mariposa. La presión era demasiado suave. Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se arqueó hacia él, intentando capturar su sabor. Temblando de necesidad.

Parte del ansia se debía a la poción, pero ella se dio cuenta de que casi toda era por Aleix. La complacía, como si hubiera sido invocado desde sus más ocultos deseos. ¡Oh, cómo la complacía!

Por dentro, su cuerpo se tensó más, anhelando, ardiendo.

Despertada la necesidad, un fuego abrasador recorrió todas las partes de su cuerpo, dominándola. Al no tener ninguna experiencia, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico; lo quería todo a la vez y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Aleix enfocó un poco más y abrió grandes los ojos. La chica junto a él era Vicky! la chica que veía en sueños vestida con su bikini rojo! La atrajo contra su pecho, dejando que sintiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

\- No eres un sueño… sino de carne y hueso - susurró con cruda desesperación, besándole el pelo—. Dime que eres real… ah, por favor… sé real.

\- Sí, soy real.

Él le rodeó el cuello con las manos, rozándole suavemente la mandíbula con los pulgares.

\- En ese caso, permíteme venerarte… como he anhelado hacer durante tanto tiempo… de la forma que lo he hecho cien veces en mis sueños más profundos.

Keres estaba confundida. Él había soñado con ella? Como podía ser?. Aleix no le dio tiempo de pensar en más. Depositó un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por sus hombros y por sus brazos desnudos. Llegó hasta sus caderas y siguió por la cara externa de los muslos hasta encontrar la tanga. Despacio, disfrutando el momento, fue bajándola por sus piernas. Una vez fuera, subió las manos hacia las caderas donde fue subiendo la tela de la batita despacio, de manera torturadora… el suave y liviano tejido fue subiendo por su sensibilizada piel hasta su cintura y sus pechos, endureciéndole los pezones casi hasta la tortura. Por fin la sacó por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

El pudor pudo más, impulsándola a cubrirse los pechos con las manos, ocultándolos a los devoradores ojos de él. Sin embargo, con la poción de amor de Isis ardiendo en su sangre, vibraba con necesidades y sensaciones con las que nunca había soñado. Quería que aquellos ojos observaran sus pechos, quería que la mirara con deseo. Insegura en cuanto a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, tembló, asustada de que a él no le gustara lo que veía.

Aleix se limitó a mirarla sin apenas respirar.

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de Keres. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y permitió que una parte de su pelo le cayera sobre la cara para disimular su falta de atractivos. Sintió una opresión en el corazón que le fue subiendo hasta la garganta. Aleix le puso la mano derecha en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Recogió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

\- Estás llorando. Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Como explicarle que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando ese día que ahora no sabía cómo comportarse?

Él le sujetó las muñecas, apartando con cuidado los brazos de sus pechos. Se le tensaron, pareciendo más grandes e hinchados. Él sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó su boca con la suya.

Sus labios eran firmes, calientes y secos. Deseaba ardientemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del gran incendio que él estaba provocando en su interior. Quería mirarlo, ver la reacción en sus ojos hechiceros. El motivo de que él estuviera allí con ella hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo quería tocarlo y acariciarlo. Sus brazos eran hermosos, fuertes como el granito, evidentemente forjados a base de años entrenamiento físico; sin embargo, no eran tan voluminosos como los de los Bersekers de Ares. Había una gracia en su cuerpo, la elegancia de un caballero, que lo hacía superior al resto de los hombres.

Él interrumpió el beso, necesitado de aire, buscando los ojos de ella con los suyos. La calidez de su pálida mirada hablaba de adoración, amor y un profundo deseo; emociones que la sobrecogieron.

Los inquietos labios se cerraron sobre los suyos una vez más. Él se entretuvo sobre su boca, modificando el ángulo, enseñándole las habilidades del placer. Su control se hizo pedazos mientras los besos continuaron. Y continuaron, Keres oyó un gemido, pero no estaba segura de sí provenía de él o de ella misma; no le importaba mientras él siguiera besándola.

La pasión invadió su carne, abrasándola, marcándola con un hierro candente, cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y exigente. La lengua de él presionó la unión de sus labios. No hizo nada para obligarla a abrir la boca, aunque cuando ella suspiró, la indagadora lengua aprovechó la ventaja, introduciéndose en un ataque fulminante y rodeando la suya. El resultado fue estremecedor, pero aprendió rápidamente el ritmo y el juego.

Deslizándose hacia abajo en la cama, la colocó debajo de él; el sólido peso de sus esculpidos músculos la presionó contra el lecho. El cuerpo de ella se adaptó a sus formas sólidas, sus curvas suaves encontraron en las de él la armonía perfecta. Pesaba, pero descubrió que le gustaba la sensación. La rendición.

Su cuerpo se movió más abajo, y con hambre creciente, su boca se cerró sobre el pecho de ella. Al principio, su lengua rodeó el pico endurecido de un pezón, tirando de él juguetonamente. Luego lo chupó con fuerza, con un ritmo que reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia él, aferrándose a sus brazos con las manos; deseándolo todo.

Durante un instante, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, él se detuvo para mirarla fijamente.

\- Pasa algo? - preguntó ella, temerosa de repente de que él no la poseyera. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara.

\- Quiero aprisionar tu imagen en mi memoria. Cuando sea viejo y canoso, evocaré éste instante. Te recordaré a ti, tan hermosa con tu pelo dorado, bañado por el fuego, rodeándote. Recordaré cómo he soñado con esto durante todos estas largas y frías semanas.

Sus dedos siguieron el rastro de los rizos suaves en la unión de sus muslos, encontrando la humedad del núcleo de su deseo, preparándola para la invasión. Gimió al deslizar un dedo en ella y luego dos. Sus caderas se estremecieron.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

Entonces movió despacio los dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, abriéndola, estirándola.

\- Por favor… - Ella pareció incapaz de jadear nada más.

Tomando las manos de Keres, él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, alineando su cuerpo con el de ella. Su erección empujó suavemente contra su abertura, humedeciendo la punta redondeada con la miel de su necesidad.

\- Es posible que al ser virgen, sientas dolor cuando rompa tu virginidad. Desearía que el dolor no formara parte de éste momento especial. No tengas miedo. Bésame, márcame, poséeme. Convirtámonos en uno - susurró él, mientras contraía los músculos de sus caderas y se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Su dureza masculina la penetró. Notó que él se retiraba, se sintió confusa por su vacilación, pero entonces él se movió hacia delante. Un grito escapó de sus labios, pero él lo sofocó, besándola hasta que el dolor retrocedió. Permaneció inmóvil, deleitándose en lo profundamente dentro de ella que estaba él en ese momento, en lo unidos que estaban sus cuerpos.

Incorporándose ligeramente, volvió a introducirse en ella, profundizando más, haciéndola gemir de placer y deseo, y no de dolor.

\- Deseo… tenerte, marcarte, poseerte… para siempre - susurró él contra sus labios.

Aleix impuso un ritmo en sus embates que la obligó a aferrarse a él, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Luego, adherirse a él no fue suficiente. Corrigió la postura para poder arquearse y salir al encuentro de sus frenéticas embestidas. El ritmo se aceleró, tan salvaje y furioso como una tormenta de verano.

Su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos, casi cegando su visión, cuando él la condujo a un torbellino de fuego. El cuerpo de él se tensó y vibró, con la agonía y la belleza grabadas en su rostro mientras los ojos de ella se enfocaban. Se pegó a él mientras el calor abrasador de su simiente se derramaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

La magnificencia de su unión inundó sus ojos de lágrimas, emocionándola tanto que escondió la cara contra la curva de su cuello. Para sorpresa suya, él no había terminado. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la puso boca abajo, apoyada sobre el estómago. Keres estaba desconcertada, pero él empezó a depositar besos sobre su espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante para coger el ungüento y le acarició la espalda, las caderas y las piernas con pinceladas enérgicas. Puro éxtasis. Cuando las manos de su esposo recorrieron el camino ascendente, los pulgares rozaron el interior de sus muslos y luego, de una manera desesperante, fueron trazando círculos en su suave carne. Sus atenciones eran relajantes e incitadoras a la vez.

Rodó, arrastrándola con él, hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que ella podía montarlo, pero cuando entendió lo que él quería aprovechó la oportunidad de tener el control. O eso creyó.

La boca sensual de Aleix se curvó en una sonrisa diabólica cuando empujó hacia arriba, introduciéndose en ella. La intensidad de aquello, su plenitud, hicieron que Keres estallara en añicos por dentro. Los colores, como estrellas fugaces, inundaron su mente, dominándola al punto de casi deslizarse en una inconsciencia aterciopelada.

\- Ten… piedad - jadeó Keres.

\- Imposible. – dijo Aleix con una sonrisa maliciosa - Podrías escapárteme de nuevo.

Se irguió y la rodeó con los brazos, introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez, encadenando una explosión tras otra, lanzando su cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella, precipitándose contra ella, más fuerte, más profundo, más frenético, hasta que ella no pudo sino acatar su orden. Hasta que perdió la cuenta de las veces que la obligó a descubrir su rendición de mujer.

Ella se doblegó a todo. Él exigió y entonces ella entregó más. No sólo su liberación física… sino también el resto de su corazón. No existía protección contra él, contra las palabras de amor que le susurraba.

Puede que ella le hubiera secuestrado, pero aquel caballero dorado había atrapado su alma. El cuerpo de Keres vibró de pasión al hacer el amor. Todavía atrapada, ansiaba más. Se pegó a él, apoyando el rostro en su fuerte cuello, intentando prolongar las sensaciones. Verdaderamente, se sentía parte de aquel hombre.

Ese tiempo con él era valioso, tenía que atesorarlo. Le emocionó saber que habría más noches como ésta. Cómo iba a poder dejarle marchar alguna vez? En su plan desquiciado cabía alguna posibilidad de que él pudiera desear quedarse con ella? Anhelos sin sentido. Sin embargo, su corazón gritaba: _inténtalo_.

Él le acarició el pelo y luego la arrastró consigo cuando se tumbó de lado, sujetándola con firmeza.

\- Llevo amándote… tanto tiempo. Empezaba a pensar que no eras real.

\- Soy real.

Él habló en voz baja y suave contra su pelo mientras le acariciaba la cara con la nariz.

Soñaba contigo. Cuando cerraba los ojos deseaba que el sueño me visitara para estar contigo. Te he buscado, te he deseado, ansiaba estar cerca de ti. Durante mucho tiempo casi abandoné la esperanza de encontrarte.

Keres no podía hablar, intimidada por sus palabras sinceras. Un efecto secundario de la poción que había tomado: bajo su influencia no podía decir más que la verdad. Las palabras que le brindaba salían de lo más profundo de su corazón, donde moraban todas las verdades.

\- Me has visto en tus sueños? - Sin apenas poder respirar, la esperanza surgió dentro de ella. ¿Sería posible que la conexión entre ellos hubiera sido así de fuerte que el había sentido su presencia todo ese tiempo?

Él se recostó a medias sobre ella, cubriéndole el muslo con el suyo, como anclándola, asegurándose de que no huyera de él. Le frotó la mandíbula con la mejilla, como si fuera un gato.

La besó. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, no de gentil adoración, nacido del fuego de su encuentro. Le apartó el muslo con la rodilla para poder deslizarse sobre ella y dentro de ella. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza, arqueando su cuerpo para que se adaptara al de él, saliendo al encuentro de sus ávidas embestidas.

El éxtasis de que él estuviera dentro de ella, sabiendo que su unión estaba hecha de amor, le caló tan hondo que le costaba respirar. ¡Él la había visto en sus sueños! ¡Oh, qué increíble era aquello! Era verdad que ese hombre estaba destinado a ser suyo.

El cuerpo de él palpitaba dentro del suyo cuando los llevó a ambos a una resplandeciente liberación. Que los dos alcanzaran a la vez la cima, sólo intensificó la sensación de que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Él depositó una lluvia de suaves besos sobre su cara, entre jadeos.

\- Te amo… te amo… te amo…

Los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos e irregulares con cada declaración, consciente de que amaba a aquel hombre.

Estaban destinados a existir; juntos podrían forjar un futuro maravilloso.

\- Para siempre. Te amaré para siempre… Vicky - Con aquellas palabras finales, cayó en un sueño profundo de agotamiento.

Keres no podía respirar. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haberla confundido con otra todo este tiempo?

La desolación se apoderó de ella, un dolor tan intenso que pensó que iba a vomitar.

Su hermoso esposo amaba a otra chica y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora! Lo apartó de sí, haciéndose un ovillo y atragantándose con lágrimas silenciosas. Lágrimas de angustia porque su corazón pertenecía a otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayo 18, 9 am**

 **Hotel de Isis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

A Aleix le dolía cada fibra de su ser. Quiso moverse, intentó moverse, pero por alguna razón se encontró con que no podía. Su boca tenía un sabor difuso, mohoso; el maldito te que se había tomado le había dejado un sabor peculiar, como si hubiera estado masticando algo medio podrido. Necesitaba agua. Abriendo los ojos, intentó enfocar la visión pero comprendió que tenía el brazo extrañamente doblado de modo que la curva del codo le tapaba los ojos. Intentó moverlo, pero estaba entumecido por permanecer demasiado tiempo en aquella postura.

\- Maldición!

Lo levantó con esfuerzo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Parpadeó varias veces para librarse de la neblina que los velaba y luego, sentándose, se estiró y bostezó

\- Dónde carambas estoy?

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, intentó aclarar sus ideas. Miró a su alrededor con un suspiro de frustración, para orientarse pero la habitación le era desconocida. Estaba a oscuras gracias a las cortinas corridas. La única fuente de luz provenía de la ventana de lo que parecía ser el baño.

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo medio cubierto por una sábana blanca. Desnudo. Eso no tenía nada de raro. A veces cuando hacía mucho calor dormía desnudo. Eso si lo recordaba. Sin embargo, al echar un vistazo rápido no vio ninguna pertenencia que pudiera ser suya. Ni siquiera ropa de hombre. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba bastante desprovista de artículos personales.

\- Supongo que estoy en un hotel – dijo con lógica

Decidiendo aprovechar que nuevas fuerzas se apoderaban de él, se acercó al borde de la cama. El ruido metálico lo puso sobre aviso, junto con la presión alrededor del tobillo. Levantó la sábana, se contempló la pierna y a su cerebro le costó aceptar lo que veía.

\- Estoy prisionero? De quien o por qué? Acaso hice algo malo y estoy en arresto domiciliario?

Intento romper esas cadenas, pero el sopor no se lo permitió. Tan pronto las toco con las manos, volvió a quedarse dormido.

7pm

Keres respiró hondo y entro en la habitación. Durante todo el día, había ido a checarlo varias veces, para cambiar la jarra de agua por alguna más fresca y dejarle algo de comer. Las cadenas eran inteligentes y si él tenía que ir al baño, comenzaban a crecer mientras el prisionero no la tocara con las manos, pues caería dormido con el hechizo que Hypnos siempre ponía sobre ellas para evitar el parloteo incesante en la cárcel del inframundo.

Keres había estado inquieta todo el día porque lo único que tenía que hacer era detenerse un momento, rememorar las imágenes de la noche anterior y todo volvía a surgir, la pasión inundaba su sangre. Su cuerpo palpitaba con el sello invisible de él.

Nunca había entendido cómo los deseos sexuales podían ejercer tanta influencia sobre una persona y eso que vivía y trabajaba con Ares y compañía, hasta ahora.

Desvió los ojos hacia la cama, buscando ávidamente a Aleix. Éste descansaba en la semi penumbra, con la sabana colocada con descuido sobre sus caderas. Era evidente que, con el calor de su cuerpo, no notaba el frío de la habitación. Ella hubiera estado temblando y arrebujada bajo las cobijas. A pesar de que casi era verano, la construcción del hotel era bastante fría por la noche. Lo observo con cuidado. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado sobre su frente, cubriéndole los ojos.

Contempló durante varios segundos su hermoso cuerpo. Era delgado y fuerte. Un adonis dormido esperando a que uno de sus besos lo despertara. Incapaz de resistirse, extendió la mano y lo tocó, acariciando los firmes músculos del muslo. Él era todo cuanto ella podía desear en un hombre o dios… en su compañero.

La parte lógica de su cerebro hizo su aparición intentando influir en su corazón, recordándole la agonía de oírlo susurrar la existencia de aquella mujer desconocida. Cuán absurdo era considerar siquiera que él pudiera quedarse, exponiéndose a sí misma al dolor que le produciría. Una verdadera estupidez.

Se apartó de la cama, con la respiración entrecortada. Él había apartado el brazo de la cara y aquellos ojos azules la contemplaban con una intensidad que resultaba aterradora.

Durante un segundo no estuvo segura de sí estaba completamente despierto. Entonces él se movió más rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. Al olvidar que era un Caballero Dorado de Athena, también olvido que podía moverse así de rápido. Antes de que pudiera retroceder otro paso o incluso soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, las manos de él sujetaron sus brazos y la mandaron volando por los aires.

Ella cayó de golpe sobre la cama, con la respiración cortada. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, inmovilizándola. Cuando intentó incorporarse, él le rodeó el cuello con la cadena usando la sabana para tomarla. Tirando de ella con ambas manos, presionó el fuerte metal sobre su garganta, estrangulándola.

Keres clavó la mirada en la cara de su amor, quien en ese momento era capaz de matar sin vacilar. Ese aspecto de Aleix la aterrorizó. Empujó sus hombros y su pecho frenéticamente, pero nada de lo que hizo consiguió moverlo ni aflojar la presión de la cadena.

\- Quién eres en realidad? Por qué estoy encadenado con grilletes en ésta habitación- gruñó él.

Ella buscó sus ojos, temiendo al principio que no se hubiera comido los alimentos que llevaban la poción de Isis. Mientras se esforzaba por enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que todavía se hallaba bajo los efectos de alguna de las pociones.

Él rabiaba de furia y de dolor.

\- Bruja del demonio que me roba la mente, ¿por qué me haz hechizado así… utilizando mis sueños en contra mía?

Keres tembló de miedo. Aquello era algo que no había previsto, que el instinto de Shaka le indicara utilizar su fuerza contra ella. Había supuesto que las hierbas y el hechizo de Isis lo mantendrían dócil todo el tiempo que permaneciera cautivo en su cama. Otro error.

Aunque la presión de la cadena no había aumentado, seguía presionándole la garganta, imposibilitándole el habla. Empujarle los hombros había demostrado ser inútil. Aunque era una diosa fuerte y podía zafarse cuando quisiera, estaba indefensa frente a la fuerza de sus poderosos brazos pues no quería hacerle ningún daño.

Instintivamente, cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que abstenerse de usar sus poderes de diosa si quería obtener su confianza. Extendió una mano temblorosa y recorrió con un dedo el arco de su labio superior y luego, lentamente, el inferior. La tensión de la cadena se debilitó cuando él fijó su atención en la mano sobre su boca y luego en ella, clavada en la cama, asfixiándose.

Bajo las sombras de las dos pequeñas lamparitas, ella vio el tenue brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos azul claro.

\- Estoy maldito… Lo… siento. – dijo separándose rápidamente de sobre ella para sentarse en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

Keres tosió, asintió, y luego trató de incorporarse.

\- Aborrezco ésta falta de control. Yo no soy así. - susurró Aleix con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar— Por qué me haz engañado de ésta manera? Por qué te burlas de mí con visiones de lo que no puedo tener… ofreciéndome mi sueño más preciado… atormentándome con el infierno de mi propia creación puesto que sé que jamás será posible

Incapaz de hacer frente al dolor de su esposo, Keres bajó los ojos, identificándose con su confusión y su cruda frustración. Aleix era un hombre enérgico, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad e incluso creía a veces ser la mismísima reencarnación de buda. El cerro los ojos y la vergüenza la invadió, poniendo en evidencia lo ciega que había sido al no estudiar detenidamente todo aquel plan.

Estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo que, cuando planeó todo, ni una sola vez pensó en lo que podría sentir el. Creyó que él aceptaría de buena gana lo que le ofrecía e incluso disfrutaría haciendo el amor y durmiendo el resto del tiempo. Eso era lo que los Bersekers de Ares más valoraban.

Aun adolorida por la apasionada noche anterior, decidió que debía dejarlo en paz. Le dio un poco de té para dormir de nuevo que Aleix se tomó por pura inercia y esperó a que le hiciera efecto para únicamente meterse bajo las sabanas y abrazarlo.

\- Discúlpame mi amor… yo no quería que resultara lastimado – dijo antes de llorar abrazada de él.

11 pm

Horas más tarde, Aleix despertó frustrado y desorientado e intento levantarse de la cama. Se apoyó en la cabecera e intentó mantenerse de pie. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Se sujetó a la cabecera hasta que el mundo volvió a estabilizarse. Montones de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar. ¡Condenado infierno, el solo hecho de respirar dolía! Hasta que la miró. Al contemplar aquella visión de cabello dorado, olvidó el dolor y el agotamiento. Solo necesitaba respuestas.

Quién era ella? Por qué estaba él allí? Peor aún… Por qué no podía recordar nada de la familia que ella había mencionado la tarde anterior, o a ella como su novia?… Por qué hasta su nombre se le hacía extraño? Que le estaba pasando?

Unas imágenes asaltaron su mente. Imágenes de él haciendo el amor con otra mujer igual de cabellos rubios durante toda la noche. ¿Había sido real o tan sólo un deseo de sus sueños febriles, aturdido por alguna droga? Intentó centrar la vista en ella para intentar reconocerla, pero acabó cayendo en el frío suelo.

¿Acaso todo el maldito día había transcurrido entre brumas? La noche debía de haber llegado de nuevo

Giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero las sombras de la luz de las lámparas bailaban y jugaban, engañándolo. ¿Estaría caliente su piel si extendía una mano y la tocaba? ¿Sería suave su pelo si enterraba el rostro en él? ¿O era un demonio que había tomado la forma de Vicky que de algún modo venía a su cabeza todo el tiempo? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás; demasiado confuso para salir de dudas.

Poco a poco Keres fue despertando pero no se movió. Escuchó que Aleix estaba despierto y estaba en una disyuntiva: o volvía a provocar el deseo en él y pasaba una última noche de pasión con su esposo, o salía de su vida en ese momento. Su cuerpo decía una cosa, pero su corazón otra. Finalmente se decidió y en silencio, tomó el tarro con la pomada de Isis y la colocó en su cuerpo. De inmediato comenzó a sentir los efectos y entonces se enderezó y se deslizó sobre la cama arrodillándose ante él, levantándole la barbilla.

\- Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? – dijo dándole un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas que tomó de la mesita de noche - Esto te ayudará.

Él se negó a abrir la boca con obstinación, temiendo los efectos. Estaba seguro que la razón por la que él no recordaba nada y actuaba tan extraño era por algo que había comido o bebido.

Ella no le dio importancia y le pasó una mano por el brazo. Involuntariamente, el resto de la pomada que había quedado en su mano, fue transferido a Aleix quien de nuevo sintió los efectos casi inmediatos. Comenzó a temblar.

\- Tienes la piel fría. Subiré la calefacción. – dijo Keres soltándolo para pararse a subir el termostato.

Como un tonto mareado, se deleitó con la visión de sus curvas y el modo en que la fina tela de su camisón se adhería a sus redondeadas caderas. Sus ojos viajaron desde su cintura a las altas cimas de sus pechos pequeños pero firmes manteniéndolo cautivo con la forma en que presionaban contra la tela transparente, tentándolo hasta la locura.

Aleix se empapó de su belleza, esta vez sin ver a Vicky frente a el sino a la verdadera Keres. Se le endurecieron los músculos con un deseo tan cegador que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar.

Como podía pasarle eso si apenas la hubiera conocido? Ella debía tener algo de verdad en sus palabras y ambos debían ser una pareja ya de mucho tiempo. No había otra explicación razonable.

Ella se acercó a la cama tomándolo de la mano. Ese simple toque hizo que los músculos de él se contrajeran en el más puro estilo animal, y cuando la jaló hacia él y presionó su fuerte cuerpo contra la suavidad de ella, notó que se tensaba y oyó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de Keres. Agachándose hacia ella, su boca se posó sobre la suya.

Ella se arqueó hacia él, buscando su beso, con sus expresivos ojos muy abiertos mientras lo miraban. Se abrieron de sorpresa cuando él se movió tan rápido que a ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Le puso la mano en la nuca, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras su boca se apoderaba de la de ella, arrasando sus flexibles labios. Utilizó los dientes y la lengua, maniobrando en su boca hasta que ella le dio lo que quería, rindiéndose a él.

Giró con ella hasta la pared, tanto como daba la cadena inmovilizándola contra ella. La pared tapizada con un gusto horrible estaba fría contra su espalda, pero él estaba hirviendo de deseo. Miles de nuevas sensaciones fluían por las venas de Aleix. Dolorosas. Atormentadoras. Algo que estaba seguro no había experimentado con anterioridad o lo recordaría su cuerpo.

Las manos de Keres tomaron con fuerza los hombros de él, sus uñas afiladas se le clavaron en la piel, pero no podía concentrarse lo bastante como para saber si ella se estaba abrazando a él o tratando de zafarse. Aun así se negó a romper el beso. La pasión estaba ganando.

Aleix deslizó la mano derecha por su cintura y luego por la curva de su cadera, deteniéndose ahí para presionar su firmeza. Le subió lentamente su camisón por el muslo, acariciando la suave piel. Aleix gruñó mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda rebuscaban entre los rizos. Keres gimió, sin dejar de besarlo, cuando él deslizó un dedo por los pliegues húmedos y luego en el interior de su cuerpo. Cerró las piernas con fuerza, alrededor de su mano, para intentar impedir que continuara, pero él volvió la maniobra en su contra, usando el interior de la muñeca para rozar aquel sensibilizado botón.

Aleix echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando con dificultad, deleitándose con el dulce fuego de su ardor femenino. Ella se pegó a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello, con una respiración jadeante que se acompasaba a la suya. Extendiendo el dedo anular, insertó ambos dedos suavemente, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para adaptarse a la brusca invasión.

\- Por favor… - gimió Keres

El cuerpo de Aleix se endureció como el acero. Se estremeció con un deseo tan contundente que le iba a ser difícil obligar a sus músculos a actuar. Dejando caer la cabeza para apoyarla contra la suya, disfrutó de la forma en que los senos de ella presionaban contra su pecho con cada respiración y del modo en que sus caderas se retorcían contra su muñeca con movimientos inseguros.

\- Por favor, qué?

\- Por favor… acaba con esta tortura – susurro Keres

Aleix sonrió. Nada le daría más placer que complacerla. Keres estiró el brazo, le rodeó el cuello y le obligó a agachar la cabeza hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron. Aleix devoró su boca con desesperación, tratando de focalizar su deseo. Notó que la estaba asustando, pero no podía evitarlo. La besó, y los gemidos de ambos se convirtieron en uno solo. Aquello era tosco, primitivo, animal.

Incluso a pesar del indiscutible deseo de hacerlo, había algo que le rondaba la mente, algo extraño, por encima de los deseos de la carne, que hacía que las sensaciones fueran todavía más intensas e insoportables, como si realmente él nunca hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas.

Aferró sus caderas con las manos y la alzó contra la pared. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colgándose de él.

\- Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura - jadeó Aleix.

Cuando ella hizo lo que él le indicaba, se impulsó en su interior sin darle oportunidad de adaptarse a él. Aunque estrecho, su interior estaba preparado para darle la bienvenida, de modo que se sumergió en ella hasta la empuñadura. Lo que comenzó como un suave vaivén, se convirtió en algo rápido, intenso. No dejaba de presionar los puntos exactos de placer de Keres, quien se retorcía sin poder evitarlo.

Media hora después, ambos se rindieron exhaustos, media hora después, cayendo como artículos inertes sobre el colchón. Keres lo miró con dulzura y lágrimas en los ojos. Había tomado una decisión.

 **Mayo 19, 11 am**

 **Hotel de Isis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Unos gritos de dos mujeres discutiendo, resonó en su aturdido cerebro, sacándolo de su sueño sin imágenes. El sonido se produjo dos veces más. Luego nada. Aleix se preguntó, adormilado, si era sólo parte de algún sueño.

Hubiera vuelto a caer en aquella negrura desprovista de imágenes, pero el frescor de la cama hizo que se moviera. Se desperezó e intentó abrir los ojos sin sentirse drogado por una vez. Ella no estaba allí. Mientras se le iba despejando la cabeza, pasó la mano por el lugar donde había estado ella. El colchón de plumas todavía mostraba la impresión de su cuerpo, pero ya no conservaba su calor.

\- De modo que ese maldito súcubo es real y no una invención de mis sueños. – pensó Aleix – Pero… por que no puedo recordar nada. Aunque me escape de aquí… a donde iría si no se ni a dónde pertenezco?

Se sentó y volvió a tomar nota de los detalles de su extraña situación. La habitación estaba seguro que era en un hotel, lo tenían encadenado y su cabeza estaba dolorida.

\- Las cosas están claras. No estoy herido, no estoy loco. De modo que alguien me está dando algo para asegurarse de que permanezco en éste estado de confusión. La pregunta es quién y por qué?

Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella irritante pregunta. Intentó concentrarse en el rostro de la mujer, pero tuvo que admitir que, con lo que sea que había ingerido, lo veía todo ligeramente desenfocado. Además, todavía tenía que verla mejor de lo que la veía con la luz de las lámparas y las sombras. Aunque su corazón pedía a gritos que se tratara de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos y sus sueños, la lógica le indicaba no podía ser. El dolor le atravesó al reconocer que evidentemente alguien ahí lo tenía encerrado como esclavo sexual.

\- Puede que te pregunte de qué está hecho ese extraño filtro de amor… una vez que te haya medio estrangulado por encadenarme a tu cama. – pensó - Después, ya veremos cómo te va.

Conforme se convencía más de que ella no era la mujer que él pensaba, fue experimentando distintas emociones. Sin embargo, su corazón sentía una dolorosa decepción.

\- La chica del bikini rojo nunca fue mía. - Se le contrajeron los músculos de la garganta al admitir la fría verdad.

14.00

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos habían abierto las cortinas dejando que entrara la luz del atardecer, indicándole que se estaba acabando el día. Su estómago protestó, reforzando aquella teoría. Tenía hambre y sed, y un humor de perros. Habían drogado el agua o la comida; puede que ambas.

Él tenía que comer y sobre todo, necesitaba agua. Sin embargo, con la cabeza a punto de estallar, su terquedad pudo más que la razón, llevándole a jurar que no iba a romper el ayuno. Algo le decía que era muy bueno haciéndolos y solo necesitaba concentrarse.

\- A menos que me sujeten y me lo metan en la garganta, no voy a tocar nada de lo que me traigan – Le gritó al cuarto vacío.

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura interrumpió su despliegue de mal humor.

La chica pelinegra que el recordaba manejaba el auto días atrás, entró en la habitación.

\- No has comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Eso no es nada bueno cariño.

Aleix se apoyó contra la cabecera, demasiado mareado para estar de pie.

\- Dónde está mi ropa?

\- Tranquilo. Necesitas comer algo – dijo Isis – Veo que Keres te ha tenido bastante cansado.

\- Por qué me tienen aquí encerrado? – volvió a preguntar – Suéltame ahora!

\- Oh Vamos… tu luna de miel no puede ser tan mala… si, es un poco loca, celosa y posesiva, pero no es para tanto…

Aleix parpadeo con desesperación y se tomó la cabeza con una mano. El no recordaba haberse casado con nadie.

\- Eres Hermoso y estas bien dotado. Como me gustaría probar tu fuego! – dijo Isis con una cara de cachonda que no podía con ella

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Aleix se tapó con pudor lo más que pudo con la sabana haciéndola reír.

\- Oh vamos! Yo tengo mucha más experiencia que ella. – dijo – Si con ella te gustó conmigo te va a fascinar.

\- Aléjate de mí bruja! – dijo Aleix – y Suéltame de estas cadenas o te va a pesar.

\- Jajaja. Vamos… un simple mortal intentando amenazar a una diosa… eso si es hilarante.

\- Diosa?

Se escuchó un ruido afuera haciendo que Isis se levantara y se dirigiera a la puerta.

\- Vendré pronto a visitarte con una proposición que estoy segura no rechazaras. Mientras tanto dejare que mi amiga te disfrute un poquito más. – dijo antes de salir.

Aleix se quedó en silencio intentando asimilar lo que le habían dicho. Y si era verdad lo que la pelinegra decía?

6pm

En la suite/oficina de Isis

Keres echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, relajándose en el agua caliente. Raras veces disponía de tiempo suficiente para relajarse de aquella manera teniendo como tenía obligación de dirigir las tropas de Ares. Al final de un largo día estaba demasiado cansada otra cosa que no fuera darse una ducha rápida y meterse en la cama. Isis insistió en que un baño relajante aliviaría el dolor derivado de estar con Aleix y tenía que admitir que ayudaba.

Aquella noche lo enviaría de vuelta al Santuario. Un puño de fuego le dio directo a su corazón. A pesar de eso, no podía arriesgarse a crear problemas si Athena enviaba hombres en su busca. Ella tenía que vivir con Ares. Así eran las reglas. El la protegía de su madre y hermanos. Tendría que regresar con el antes de que se diera cuenta de su ausencia. No podía perder su protección o debido a todas las travesuras que había hecho a lo largo de los siglos, le esperaría una vida no muy grata.

La desesperación se apoderó de su mente, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlo.

\- ¡Señorita Isis! – gritaron afuera de la oficina de su amiga – El inquilino de la suite uno está golpeando la pared y ya logro hacer un agujero!

El grito la sobresaltó. Cogió rápidamente la toalla y cubrió con ella la bañera para esconder su desnudez al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

\- Voy para allá - Le dijo al empleado que estaba asustado.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Aquello era culpa suya. Aquella mañana se le había olvidado darle la poción de Isis antes de dejarlo. Ahora podía resultar herido o alguien podía llamar a la policía y descubrirlo.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla y se detuvo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Aleix desnudo golpeando la pared de la cabecera de la cama donde ya había hecho un agujero lo bastante grande como para poder salir por ahí.

Volteo al escuchar la puerta. Tenía los ojos despejados y alerta; y la miraban con una intensa furia. Que era lo que había provocado su descuido? El rubor le cubrió las mejillas al verse en el espejo a su lado derecho y darse cuenta de que su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y que parecía un esperpento.

\- Tú! – grito Aleix

Ella saltó hacia atrás ante la violencia con la que le había hablado

\- Yo? Eh… Ehhh…

\- Sí, tú… Bruja rubia… Voy a acabar contigo!

Keres tuvo que usar sus poderes de diosa para dejarlo sin sentido boca abajo en la cama.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina de Isis quien estaba peinándose en el espejo.

\- Tienes alguna poción del olvido? – dijo en cuanto llego

Isis levantó la cabeza de golpe.

\- Olvido? Creí que querías quedártelo!…

\- Creíste mal. Ésta locura se acabará ésta noche.

\- Entonces para que carambas me pediste que los casara?

\- Tu sabes que esa era la condición de Hera para quitarme el anillo de pureza. Ya enviaste la documentación al registro civil?

\- Desde luego!

\- Cielos! – dijo dejándose caer en el sofá de dos plazas – No sé qué hacer.

\- Quédatelo

\- No puedo… El… ama a otra mujer – dijo Keres sollozando

\- Te dije que estuvieras bien segura de que no era así – la regano Isis – ahora ya lo confundimos más.

\- Por eso si lo regreso al Santuario ahí podrán ayudarlo verdad? – pregunto Keres esperanzada.

\- Eso espero.

Isis se levantó a prepararle un café a su amiga. Lanzó unos polvos y dijo algunos canticos en silencio.

\- Toma. Te hará bien.

Keres se lo tomó poco a poco, sintiendo como el estrés y la preocupación desaparecían.

\- Eres muy buena amiga Isis.

\- Lo sé. – dijo sentándose de nuevo frente al espejo para monitorear el progreso de su amiga en quedarse dormida.

Keres no tardo en caer por completo sobre el sofá sin sentido e Isis dejo entrever su sonrisa malévola.

\- No es justo que únicamente lo disfrutes tú, así que me disculparas si me lo robo "amiga"? Jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Mayo 19, 6.45pm**

 **Hotel de Isis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aleix suspiró por décima vez en una hora. Sentía que estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla. Como era posible que le estuviera sucediendo esto a él precisamente? Que tenía el de especial? Por qué esas dos locas lo tenían secuestrado? Necesitaba salir de ahí y escapar, pero esas malditas cadenas y grilletes por más que usara su fuerza no había podido romperlas, sobre todo porque ya había comprendido que no podía agarrarlos con las manos desnudas y usaba la sábana para intentarlo pero era inútil dado que se le resbalaban las manos.

\- Si me quedo aquí más tiempo, me voy a volver loco – dijo furioso.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la bruja de cabello negro entró, obligando a Shaka a cubrirse de nuevo.

Isis vio el agujero en la pared y su cara se transformó en enojo.

\- Pero qué *(^&*$% estuviste haciéndole a mi hotel! –

\- Así que… estoy en tu propiedad?

\- Me va a costar mucho dinero arreglarlo! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo

\- Cóbrale los daños a tu amiga – dijo Aleix tranquilamente – Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieran dicho la verdad desde el principio.

Isis se paró en seco. Acaso ya había recordado? No, no podía ser. No estarían tan tranquilas si eso sucediera.

\- Que verdad?

\- Que me secuestraron para tenerme de esclavo sexual

Isis no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de reírse un rato.

\- Jajaja si estas bueno pero no es para tanto – dijo Isis – Además… que te hace pensar que yo soy capaz de cogerme al esposo de mi mejor amiga?

\- Qué? Esposo?

\- No lo recuerdas? – dijo Isis divertida buscando algo en su bolso – Espera, por aquí tengo las fotos del recuerdo.

Aleix se sentó en la cama lo más lejos posible de ella. Isis sacó unas fotografías (trucadas obviamente) donde se veía claramente a Keres casándose con Aleix y Aleix estampando su huella. Volteó a verla anonadado.

\- Me estas mintiendo! Yo no recuerdo esto!

\- Ay chiquillo… recuerdas algo? Cualquier cosa?

\- No.

\- Ahí está la respuesta.

Aleix la miro y a Isis casi le rompió el corazón verlo así. Con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y confusión.

\- Dime la verdad. Me sacaron de algún siquiátrico?

\- No. Si hay muchos locos, pero ningún loquero.

\- Alguna casa de reposo entonces? – volvió a preguntar Aleix

\- Por qué insistes con eso? – pregunto intrigada.

\- Porque oigo un insistente murmullo en mi cabeza y me estoy volviendo loco. O tal vez ya estaba loco y por eso estaba yo ahí. – dijo Aleix – Tu amiga donde esta? Necesito hacerle muchas preguntas.

\- Keres?

\- Si

\- Dormida. La has tenido bastante ocupada chiquillo travieso.

La cara de Aleix se tiñó de rojo e Isis sonrió. Es como si estuviera lidiando con un chico de doce años. Aleix se quedó en silencio un momento.

\- Por qué tu amiga insistió en casarse conmigo si… ni siquiera sé si puedo mantener a una esposa? Yo tenía un trabajo?

\- Sí. Eras un… guardaespaldas

\- De alguien importante?

\- Mmm… más bien de una fastidiosa politiquilla. – contesto Isis sonriendo – Pero Keres tiene suficiente para mantenerlos si ese es el problema.

\- No! Yo no voy a dejar que me mantenga una mujer! Eso es totalmente inaceptable. – gritó Aleix.

\- Shhhhhhhht vas a molestar a los demás huéspedes – señaló Isis – No creo que estés en condiciones de trabajar por el momento.

\- Si pero mi orgullo no me va a permitir hacerla feliz si ella me mantiene – dijo Aleix.

Isis lo miró con ternura. A pesar de todo ese embrollo, Aleix quería cumplir con su deber para Keres.

\- Con esa frase acabas de clavarme un puñal en mi zona V. – dijo Isis – Ahora si ya no podre cogerte cariño como quería.

\- No entiendo.

\- Olvídalo.

Aleix cerró los ojos. La estúpida voz en su cabeza no paraba de hablar y el no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. Que tenía que hacer? Se quedaba con su "esposa"? Se escapaba e intentaba regresar a cualquier lugar que le indicara su instinto? Una máscara sonriente apareció en su cabeza con una frase: "Se astuto como yo".

Aleix abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que pegó un brinco. Que había sido eso?

Miró a Isis. Estaba inspeccionando los daños en la pared así que no lo estaba mirando.

Aleix volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez la imagen de un alacrán congelado le vino a la cabeza.

\- Malditos crucigramas que no los entiendo! – exclamó Aleix

Isis volteó.

\- Decías?

"Frio y Calculador" se le vino a la mente. Se enderezó muy digno. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Tu… me dijiste que eras una diosa

\- Sí. Soy Isis, diosa egipcia de la fecundidad y la agricultura – dijo sonriendo – Algunos me dicen Gran Madre…

\- Y estas casada…

\- …pero no capada. – termino Isis – Mi esposo está demasiado ocupado con todas las tonterías humanas de esta era como para prestarme atención.

\- Pero ya quedamos que no la conseguirás de mí, verdad?

\- Jajaja sí.

\- Y mi… uh…

\- Esposa

\- Si… ella… también es una diosa?

Isis sonrió.

\- Oh sí! La Diosa de la muerte violenta: Keres. – dijo – te recomiendo no hacerla enojar ni darle celos. Trabaja directamente con Ares.

Aleix tembló pero no de miedo. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- Por favor desátame

\- Jaja ni loca

\- Si eres una diosa… puedes cumplirme un deseo?

Isis se le quedo viendo y se echó a reír. Tal vez no tendría satisfacción sexual con ese chiquillo pero de que la estaba haciendo reír, la estaba haciendo reír.

\- Me viste cara de genio de la lámpara?

\- No, pero…

\- Que es lo que ibas a pedirme.

\- Dinero

\- Qué?

Aleix cerró los ojos. Esa situación le estaba causando mucho pesar.

\- Quieres dinero a cambio de quedarte con Keres? – lo miró sorprendida

\- No! Necesito comprarme ropa. – dijo mientras veía bailar frente a él, una rosa de color rojo que le decía que era un desastre de la moda.

\- Pues yo digo que así estas bien – señaló Isis tratando de quitarle la sabana.

\- No! No puedo quedarme el resto de mi vida en este cuarto! Necesito trabajar! – insistió. – Necesito comer!

\- Te hemos dejado…

\- No quiero nada que preparen ustedes! Quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso, extra tocino con salsa BBQ y aros de cebolla capeados en queso parmesano! – exigió Aleix mientras su estómago gruñía y lo traicionaba – Y una cerveza Ale bien fría!

\- Te la traigo ahora mismo…

\- No. Quiero ir yo mismo a comprarla. No confio en ustedes. No entiendes?

Isis se cruzó de brazos mientras taconeaba con su pie izquierdo.

\- Está bien. Podemos hacerlo mientras aquella sigue inconsciente. En qué lugar de Atenas conseguimos eso?

\- Atenas? – dijo Shaka con cara de extrañeza – No! Yo quiero que sea de Nueva York!

Isis lo miró sorprendida.

\- Además si me prestas el dinero que te dije, puedo de una vez comprarme ropa como la que me gusta.

\- Uhhh… pero…

\- Allá son ocho horas menos, y si de verdad eres una diosa, me puedes llevar ahí en un parpadeo. – recalcó Aleix

\- Eso es cierto pero…

\- Y podemos pasar a Cartier por un anillo adecuado para mi es… mi es… para Keres

Isis pareció considerar su opciones. Ya bastante iba a estar enojada Keres por haber sucumbido ante los efectos de la poción de Isis como para que Isis no dejara que Aleix le comprara una joya. Aleix se le quedo viendo tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos pero lo único que llegaba a su cabeza eran extrañas figuras.

Isis vio el reloj. Eran casi las siete de la noche. En Nueva York serian alrededor de las once de la mañana. Podía llevarlo a comer su hamburguesa, un par de mudas de ropa y traerlo a tiempo para cuando despertara Keres.

\- Está bien. Pero necesito tu palabra de que no escaparas.- dijo Isis

\- La tienes – dijo Aleix – Necesito ropa para poder salir de aquí.

Isis se dirigió al closet y sacó la ropa con la que había llegado.

\- Y los grilletes?

Isis se lo quito y Aleix sintió un gran alivio. Sintió que el 50% de su ansiedad se iba volando.

\- Entonces… me prestaras dinero?

\- Si – dijo Isis sacando de su bolsa una cartera negra – Ten. Es un regalo de tu cunada Mesis pero te la prestaré.

\- Válgame! Tengo cunados? – pregunto extrañado

\- 18

\- Qué?

\- No había televisores en ese entonces.

\- Ya me di cuenta – dijo Aleix alzando una ceja – Pero aquí solo hay como 500 dólares.

\- Si es que Mesis es muy… como decirlo… previsora. Por algo es la diosa de la fortuna

\- Ah vaya!

\- No importa cuántos billetes saques o si los sacas todos, cuando abras la cartera, siempre habrá 500 dólares.

Aleix la volteo a ver como preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Inténtalo

Aleix contó los billetes. Había 25 billetes de 20 dólares. Contó 10 y los metió a su bolsillo trasero. Cerró la cartera y cuando volvió a abrirla volvió a contarlos. 25 billetes! Volvió a repetir el procedimiento cerca de cinco veces antes de que Isis le pusiera un alto.

\- Hey! Suficiente! No que querías ir por tu hamburguesa?

\- Si! Vamos! – dijo Aleix tomando el morral de Keres bajo la mirada extrañada de Isis – No esperas de verdad que cargue todas las bolsas con mis manos tan delicadas verdad?

Isis rolo los ojos. En serio?

\- Bueno… no nos tardaremos de todos modos. – Isis lo tomó del brazo y desapareció con él.

 **Mayo 19 3.00pm**

 **BLT Bar**

 **Manhattan, New York**

\- En serio te vas a comer todo eso? – exclamo Isis al ver la apetitosa hamburguesa con aros de cebolla a la parmesana que había pedido el pelinegro.

Aleix la miro sonriendo e Isis se dio cuenta por que traía tan loca a su amiga.

\- Sí. Tengo hambre. – dijo Shaka comiendo un aro – Tu solo comerás esa ensalada?

\- Sí. Aunque la hamburguesa se ve muy buena – respondió – Osiris no me perdonara que suba un solo gramo.

\- Jajaja que ridículo. – dijo Aleix riendo – Eres una diosa. Las diosas no pueden engordar porque solo truenan los dedos y vuelven a su hermosa figura.

Isis se quedó pensando en eso y Aleix agarro su hamburguesa. Iba a darle la primera mordida cuando dos borregos cimarrones y un Becerro se aparecieron en su mente.

\- AAAAleix (inserte voz de borrego) Por favoooooor. Dijiiiiiiste que nos queriiiiiias…. Nos queriiiiiiias!.

Aleix soltó la hamburguesa rápidamente y volvió a comerse otro Aro. Isis volteó a verlo.

\- No sería justo que tú te quedaras con las ganas – dijo – Te la cambio por tu ensalada.

\- En serio? – dijo Isis emocionada cambiándosela de enseguida y mordiendo la hamburguesa con deleite. Cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo tan rico?

Aleix se comió la ensalada y los aros de cebolla con mucho entusiasmo pero algo ofuscado. Esas imágenes que se aparecían por su mente lo estaban jodiendo más y más. Necesitaría alguna medicina? Si era así, tendría que tomarla rápido.

Tomó de su cerveza fría y sonrió. La cerveza tenía poco o casi nada de alcohol y solo sintió que le faltaban amigos para compartirla. Tendría amigos en algún lado? Lo estarían buscando?

Mas tardó en acabarse la ensalada y los aros que en lo que Isis ya estaba pidiendo otra hamburguesa para llevar. Aleix la miro divertido.

\- Tenías razón. – dijo – Ni en El Cairo ni en Atenas podre encontrar una hamburguesa tan rica. Ya habías estado aquí antes?

\- No lo sé.

\- Entonces fue una suerte. – dijo Isis – De aquí a dónde iremos?

\- Necesito ropa recuerdas?

\- Hay un Macy's por aquí cerca – dijo Isis buscando en su celular – Crees que ahí encontraras lo que quieres?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Y antes de que cierren, sobre la quinta avenida hay un Cartier – dijo Isis – Solo por eso te traje.

\- Te lo agradezco. Me encantaría que dejaran de darme esas cosas que solo me vuelven estúpido y me hacen dormir. No me molesta dormir, pero me da un horrible dolor de cabeza y eso me pone de un humor pésimo – dijo Aleix tomando el último trago de su cerveza.

\- Hablare con Keres – dijo Isis – Sabes? No eres como ella me dijo.

\- No?

\- No. Me dijo que eras muy sangrón con la comida, muy serio y te gustaba estar solo.

Aleix no contestó. Aunque así fuera, que tenia de malo?

\- Entonces por qué me eligió a mí?

\- Ella te ama desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Isis – Te iba a hacer una propuesta indecorosa hace rato, pero… sigue siendo mi amiga.

\- Te lo agradezco. – dijo Aleix – Sabes si estaba tomando medicamento?

\- Tú? No creo.

\- O tal vez ella no lo sabe?

\- Tal vez.

Fueron caminando a Macy's a petición de Shaka, quien sentía sus músculos algo atrofiados al estar tres días en cama. Isis y sus zapatillas clamaban a gritos un descanso y eso que aún no habían llegado a la tienda. Pero ver a Aleix ver los aparadores y los grandes edificios como si fuera niño en excursión le causaba una gran ternura.

\- Condenado chiquillo! Con razón la trae loquita! – pensó

Llegaron a la tienda departamental y Shaka compro solo tres mudas de ropa completa incluyendo unos zapatos deportivos y unas sandalias por dos razones: La primera, los precios se le hacían ridículamente caros y la segunda, ya no soportaba a la rosa bailarina diciéndole esto si te queda bien o esto no.

Cada vez que pagaba, metía a su morral la bolsa de compras, disminuyendo el tamaño de las cosas.

\- Jajaja Creo que encontré el morral perdido de Sport Billy! – dijo emocionado

\- Quién?

\- Nada… olvídalo.

Eran la seis cuando Isis se dio cuenta que si no regresaban pronto, Keres despertaría y se la iba a armar en grande pensando lo peor.

\- Aleix tenemos que regresar – dijo

\- Pero no hemos pasado a Cartier! – reclamó Aleix – Necesito comprarle algo a Keres.

\- Hay que caminar tres calles y ya me canse! – Reclamó Isis

\- Súbete a mi espalda y yo te cargo – propuso Aleix

\- En serio? – preguntó sorprendida

\- Si

Isis hizo la prueba y se dio cuenta que Aleix era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

La bajo únicamente al llegar a Cartier.

\- Yo aquí te espero – dijo Isis afuera en el aparador

\- Pero… Yo no sé qué comprarle.

\- Sonara cursi, pero piensa en sus ojos y lo que te nazca. Yo paso. – dijo Isis sentada en la jardinera sobándose los pies. Maldito cuerpo humano.

Aleix entro y se sintió deslumbrado por todas las cosas tan bonitas que había.

\- Puedo ayudarlo señor? – dijo la dependienta

\- Busco… algo para mi… mmm… lo siento es que….

\- Jajaja para una mujer señor? Venga! Acá tengo unos hermosos aretes que apenas llegaron hoy.

Isis se levantó de la jardinera para entrar finalmente a la tienda cuando una multitud que acababa de salir del Madison Square Garden de un partido de Futbol colegial vinieron hacia ella para entrar al subterráneo. Pronto se vio arrastrada por la multitud alejándola de la tienda.

Casi 15 minutos después, Aleix salió y no vio a Isis. Y ahora? Como se regresaba a Grecia si no tenia papeles?


	4. Chapter 4

**Mayo 19 10.00pm**

 **Harlem East Park**

 **Harlem, New York**

Aleix se detuvo y se sentó en una de las bancas de madera del Harlem East Park. Ya era de noche y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y no había ni rastro de Isis.

Se había atrevido a tomar el metro pero sin pensarlo, el sonido lo había arrullado y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al barrio de Harlem, bajo de nuevo del metro y se puso a caminar sin rumbo.

Afortunadamente con la pestañeada que había dado en el subterráneo, no tenía sueno y solo se puso a pensar en cual sería su siguiente paso a seguir. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando alguien se acercaba y le apuntó en la cabeza con una 9mm.

\- Dame todo lo que tengas! Esto es un asalto – Dijo el dueño de una voz temblorosa.

\- Uhhh?

\- Que no oyes? Tu reloj, celular, billetera… todo lo de valor! – volvió a repetir el hombre con pasamontañas.

Aleix con una tranquilidad asombrosa, le entregó su morral.

\- Aquí no hay nada! – dijo el asaltante vaciando el morral en el piso

\- Pues es que no tengo nada! – dijo Aleix omitiendo la sorpresa de saber que en el morral no había nada pues el mismo había metido y sacado cosas de ahí todo el día.

\- Y tu billetera? No puedes decirme que un niño bonito como tú no trae! Dámela!

Aleix se levantó y cuando se disponía a sacarla de su pantalón, un chillido de bebe salió de la espalda del asaltante.

\- Traes a un bebe ahí? – dijo Aleix reparando por primera vez en la mochila negra de estilo montanista que traía el asaltante en la espalda

\- No te importa! Dame la cartera o te vuelo los esos!

\- No querrás decir "los sesos?" – corrigió Aleix intrigado

El asaltante pareció deliberar solo por un segundo, tiempo que le dio a Aleix la oportunidad de quitarle el arma tranquilamente. El asaltante en lugar de correr y viendo que Aleix no le apuntaba con el arma, se quitó con cuidado la mochila y la deposito en la banca. De ahí sacó un niño de piel morena, que podía ser latino o indio, de dos o tres meses de edad, quien berreaba a todo pulmón.

\- Calma Yamir, calma…. Shhhht, papa lo intenta… de verdad que si… - dijo el asaltante cargándolo y revisando que todo estuviera bien – Menos mal… solo es el pañal que está sucio.

Aleix recogió su morral del suelo, lo atravesó entre su cuello y su brazo para que no se lo arrebataran y miró toda la peripecia que hacia el asaltante cambiando el panal sucio para hacer que él bebe dejara de llorar. Para tranquilizar a su hijo, se quitó la máscara y vio que el hombre no tenía una mala pinta y apenas y estaba en sus veinte también. La criatura se fue tranquilizando y se quedó dormido en brazos de su papa.

\- Lo lamento. Ni siquiera para asaltar soy bueno – dijo – Acabo de perder a mi esposa en el parto y no tengo familia en este país. Si no puedo mantener a mi hijo sano y salvo, Servicios Infantiles me lo va a quitar. No puedo conseguir un trabajo digno sin alguien que me lo cuide.

\- Yamir… significa luna, verdad?

\- También significa líder – dijo sonriendo – Me vas a denunciar?

\- A quién? Y cómo? Yo llegue hoy y no tengo ni donde quedarme. – dijo Aleix – Con gusto te doy todo lo que traigo en mi billetera. No es mucho pero te servirá al menos para darle de comer a Yamir.

Los ojos del asaltante se iluminaron.

\- De verdad?

\- Claro! – Dijo Aleix abriendo la billetera delante de él y dándole los 500 dólares en billetes de 20 que tenía ahí. La sacudió delante de sus ojos para que viera que no había mas y se la volvió a guardar.

El asaltante recibió el dinero y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

\- Acaso eres un ángel que me han mandado para socorrerme? – dijo el asaltante besándole la mano

\- No creo que haya ángeles tan brutos la verdad – dijo Aleix – Conoces bien este barrio?

\- Más o menos. Te prometo hacer buen uso de este dinero. Me llamo Balu.

\- Yo soy Aleix. Mejor prométeme no volver a asaltar.

\- Pero… como conseguiré trabajo con Yamir a cuestas?

\- Si me lo prometes… te daré un tip muy bueno de dónde. – dijo Aleix muy confiado.

\- Está bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Bueno… Alguien me dijo que por expansión, en GHL están solicitando mensajeros bilingües. Cualquier idioma. Y tienen guardería! – dijo Aleix aun sin saber dónde lo había escuchado, pero bastante seguro de esa información.

\- Crees… crees que me acepten?

\- Estoy seguro que sí.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Se dónde están las oficinas! Mañana me presentare a primera hora. – dijo Balu – Puedo abusar un poco más de ti Aleix?

\- Uhhh ya no tengo más dinero. – dijo

\- No. Es que… de verdad quiero y necesito de ese trabajo pero no puedo si Yamir va conmigo. – dijo – Tú dices que no tienes donde quedarte. Yo te ofrezco el sofá del estudio donde estoy rentando por esta noche si me cuidas unas horas al bebe hasta que regrese de las oficinas de GHL mañana por la mañana.

Aleix lo pensó un momento. No le haría dañó tener un techo sobre su cabeza esa noche y al menos podría ayudar a esa persona.

\- Está bien acepto el trato. Si te dan el trabajo puede que hasta yo mismo vaya a pedir también.

Balu emocionado, cargo a su bebe en brazos y jaló a Aleix hacia el humilde edificio donde vivía. Por lo menos esa noche, dormiría bajo techo. Mañana, solo los dioses lo sabían.

 **Mayo 20 12.00pm**

 **Estudio rentado de Balu**

 **Harlem, New York**

Shaka terminó de limpiar y arreglar el pequeño estudio donde Balu y el pequeño Yamir. Sorprendentemente estaba bastante limpio, pero algunas piezas de mobiliario distaban mucho de estar en el lugar correcto. No se le hizo pesado el trabajo e incluso le gustó de cuidar al bebe pues era muy tranquilo y le daba mucha ternura verlo dormir.

\- Duerme todo lo que quieras ahora Yamir porque de grande, será muy difícil. – le dijo una vez.

Se sentó en el sofá que había hecho de cama y prendió el televisor. Tuvo que cambiar de canal varias veces. Solo encontraba noticias de guerra, muerte y destrucción.

Suspiró varias veces antes de apagarla. Estaba a punto de despertar a Yamir con tal de jugar con él y no aburrirse cuando hubiera jurado que una caja de madera brillo en el pequeño librero de enfrente junto al altar de la esposa muerta de Balu.

La curiosidad pudo más que él y fue a tomar la caja para sentarse en el suelo con las piernas en loto y la caja frente a él. No era muy grande, pero la madera estaba tallada a mano y pintada en oro con extraños glifos en forma de una banda alrededor de ella.

\- Bueno… no creo que sea la caja de pandora y me vayan a salir dos demonios, verdad? – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, lo que le provocó un poco de risa – Aunque tampoco es correcto que ande fisgoneando… - La caja volvió a brillar delante de sus ojos. Eran las letras doradas las que lo hacían incitando la curiosidad de Aleix – Veamos pues cajita… que secretos guardas?

Abrió la cajita y vio que contenía infinidad de ultra delgadas láminas de madera con algún tipo de escritos en ella en un idioma que no le parecía familiar. Estaban separados en tres grupos y unidos con listones rojos por uno de sus lados.

\- ShXXXX ShXXXX!

Aleix escucho este sonido y creyó que era él bebe, por lo que volteo hacia donde lo tenía dormido y vio que no había sido él. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a curiosear las láminas.

\- ShXXXX! ShXXXX!... Aleix!

\- Qué? – respondió volteando para todos lados.

\- Soy XXXX

\- Quién?

\- XXXX

Aleix roló los ojos.

\- Perfecto… Ahora resulta que estoy loco… Eso solo reafirma mi teoría de que me escapee de algún tipo de Asilo para enfermos mentales. – dijo en voz alta.

\- No estás loco, solo confundido.

\- Y no es lo mismo? Aparte de oír voces y ver figuras bailando frente a mi… Ahora hasta hablo solo! - confirmó

\- Solo… lee!

\- Que quieres que lea?

\- Lo que tienes en las manos.

\- No entiendo el idioma! – reclamó a la voz en su cabeza

\- Inténtalo de nuevo

\- Que molesto eres! – dijo volteando de nuevo a la casita

Fastidiado por no solo por saber que era esquizofrénico sino también bipolar, tomó con cuidado uno de los montoncitos e intento leerlo pero no pudo.

\- Cierra los ojos, concéntrate y abre cualquier lamina de las que tienes en tus manos.

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, Aleix obedeció. Cerro los ojos por simple curiosidad por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió, todas las letras de las tablillas se acomodaron de manera que Aleix pudiera leerlas.

\- Ok. Ok. Esquizofrénico, bipolar es seguro ahora.

\- Me estás haciendo enojar. Léelo.

\- Ya voy.

Aleix leyó la primera, y luego la segunda… y pronto se enfrascó en todo el primer tomo. Estaba emocionado con lo que estaba leyendo. Era… como si el supiera de antemano lo que decían y exactamente lo que significaban. Ya se había tirado al piso como niño chiquito para disfrutar de su lectura cuando Balu entró por la puerta.

\- Aleix? Aleix! – gritó

\- Aquí! – respondió el aludido mientras alzaba una mano para que lo encontrara.

\- Que haces aquí tirado? – dijo mientras revisaba a Yamir y le daba un beso.

\- Pues… dirás que soy un metiche, verdad? Pero encontré esto en el librero y… - dijo Aleix guardando rápidamente las tablillas en su caja

Balu lo miro intrigado.

\- Tu lees tailandés?

\- Mmm… no sé. Estaban en ese idioma?

\- Sí. Es la colección de Canon Pali de la familia de mi difunta esposa. El regalo de bodas de mi suegro. Una Lástima que yo no sea budista. – dijo Sonriendo

\- Es muy… interesante… - dijo Aleix guardándola en su lugar un poco apenado por haberse metido en lo que no le importaba

\- Te la regalo – dijo Balu y viendo que los ojos de Aleix se iluminaban – Yo no hablo ese idioma y mi hijo dudo que lo haga algún día. Además… te debo mucho. Gracias a ti encontré empleo y podre llevar a mi hijo hasta que cumpla los cuatro meses y entonces podre dejarlo en la guardería del lugar!

\- Entonces te lo dieron?

\- Si! – dijo Balu emocionado – Y de supervisor de entregas en la región de India. No es fantástico?

Aleix se levantó.

\- No me habías dicho que eras de ahí – dijo en voz baja

\- De Nueva Delhi. – dijo Balu yendo a la cocineta por una botella de agua – Mi esposa y yo vinimos porque uno de sus primos nos ofreció ayudarnos a tener una mejor vida, pero para cuando llegamos, él había tenido que volar a la India por una emergencia y nos quedamos aquí varados. Su primo ya no pudo regresar y nosotros tampoco pues su estado ya no nos lo permitió. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

\- Si…

\- Aunque no lo creas, extraño mi patria… aunque estamos todos apretados y con vidas miserables, al menos la familia es muy unida y Krishna no nos abandona nunca – dijo Balu – Mañana comienzo a las 8 de la mañana y tengo que ir al mercado de pulgas por un pantalón y una camisa decente, quieres acompañarme?

Aleix lo pensó un momento.

\- Tu y yo somos casi de la misma talla – dijo Aleix sacando de su morral la ropa que había comprado en Macy's excepto la ropa interior y una muda de jeans y playera negra – Toma! Te la regalo.

Balu la agarro, la miró aun con las etiquetas con precios exorbitantes y lo miró.

\- No puedo aceptarla. Ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros y tú la necesitas.

\- No. Yo no me voy a poner a trabajar aun y tu sí. – dijo Aleix sonriendo – Además… Yo aquí tengo una muda y con eso me basta. Necesito ponerme en marcha hacia mi… "casa" y tengo que viajar ligero.

Balu miro de nuevo la ropa. Toda era muy fina y casi se pone a llorar de la emoción.

\- Tienes hambre? Hice un poco de curry con lo que tenías en tu despensa – dijo Aleix – Después podemos ir a buscar unos zapatos al mercado que dices porque estúpido de mí, eso si no compré.

Balu lo siguió a la cocina y revisó el arroz y el curry sorprendiéndose una vez más de las habilidades de Aleix.

\- No sabía que sabias hacer curry – dijo mientras intentaba meterle el dedo para probarlo recibiendo un palazo con la cuchara de madera que tenía Aleix en la mano.

\- Yo tampoco pero no debe ser tan difícil…

Balu iba a contestar cuando tocaron a su puerta

\- Yo abro – dijo corriendo a abrirla.

Al hacerlo, se sorprendió al ver en el umbral de su puerta a la hija del dueño de la empresa: Elizabeth Ángelus tomando las rodillas con sus manos tratando de tomar aire. Aparentemente había corrido escaleras arriba.

\- Señorita Ángelus! – dijo Balu

\- Yo… cartera… tu….

\- Pase por favor! –pidió Balu haciendo señas a Aleix para que le trajera agua o te o lo que fuera.

Aleix corrió con una botella de agua que Liz se tomó casi de un sorbo. Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos.

\- Fiuuuu Ay ustedes disculpen pero… subir doce pisos corriendo… creo que debo pasar mas tiempo entrenando en el gimnasio y menos frente a mi computadora pero desde que debo hacer mi tesis casi me la paso en la computadora todo el día y toda la noche y ya no me da tiempo de…

\- Shhhhhhhhhht

Este simple acto hizo que Liz subiera sus ojos hacia Aleix.

\- Me está callando?

\- Habla demasiado para alguien que esta sofocada por subir doce pisos. – se justificó Aleix – Mas agua?

\- No! – dijo frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose a Balu - Lo siento, no debí venir sin anunciarme pero… tiró usted su cartera mientras estaba en la entrevista. – dijo extendiéndole su desvencijada cartera con lo poco que tenía.

Balu la agarró y se hincó a los pies de Liz abrazando y besando sus pies.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias señorita – dijo agradecido – Es usted un ángel!

Aleix no pudo evitar reír mientras Liz se tensaba.

\- Ahora que le tan parece gracioso? – le dijo irritada a Aleix mientras trataba de que Balu se levantara.

\- Que pudo haberle dado su cartera mañana por la mañana que entraba a trabajar y no venir desde tan lejos y subir 12 pisos corriendo para lo mismo. – dijo Aleix sonriendo

La cara de Liz se tiñó de rojo. No se le había ocurrido y esto hizo que Aleix se riera.

\- Es broma señorita. No se lo tome tan a pecho.

Balu intervino. No quería que su nueva jefa se fuera a molestar con el aun antes de comenzar a trabajar.

\- Mil disculpas por mi amigo aquí presente señorita. Quiere comer con nosotros? – dijo jalándola hacia adentro – Mire le voy a presentar a Yamir para que vea que si era cierto lo que le dije en la entrevista.

La sentó en la sala y le puso a un adormilado Yamir en sus brazos. El niño se despertó y comenzó a intentar jalarle el cabello a Liz.

\- Es un niño precioso! – dijo emocionada – Yo quiero uno igualito!

Aleix iba a decir una guarrada cuando Balu hasta pareció que le leyó la mente y corrió a taparle la boca.

\- Muchas gracias señorita. Estoy seguro que el cielo la bendecirá con un bebe como Yamir – dijo Balu haciéndole una Mirada de advertencia a Aleix.

Liz observó de Nuevo los ojos de Aleix.

\- No nos habíamos visto antes usted y yo? – le pregunto Liz.

Balu le soltó la boca.

\- No señorita. Voy llegando a la ciudad. – respondió

\- Juraría que sus ojos yo los he visto en algún otro lado – dijo – Pero no sé dónde.

\- No creo que yo pudiera olvidar a alguien como usted señorita. – dijo sonriendo

\- Cierto. En el metro quizá? No que me dejen usarlo mucho pero… Uy! Mi clase! Tengo que irme! Hasta mañana Balu. – dijo corriendo a la puerta después de entregarle al bebe en sus brazos – Mucho gusto en conocerlo…

\- Aleix

\- Aleix! Nos veremos luego! – dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Los dos chicos la vieron salir como una tromba del departamento.

\- Ok. Ya no quiero trabajo en esa compañía – dijo Aleix sirviéndole su plato a Balu

\- Por qué? La señorita Ángelus es un cielo! – dijo Balu recibiendo el plato de Aleix

\- Habla mucho. – fue la respuesta de Aleix guardándose para él, que la chica también le había resultado muy familiar.

Seria acaso como ella había dicho? Tal vez se habían visto antes de que se quedara dormido en el metro? No. Una mujer como esta estaba seguro que El la recordaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Mayo 23 11.00am**

 **Garita de El Paso**

 **Texas, USA**

Aleix, con su mochila al hombro contemplaba la enorme puerta que lo conduciría a Cd. Juárez, México, considerada por los periódicos americanos como la más peligrosa de toda américa por la cantidad de secuestros, extorciones y asesinatos.

Miró la mochila que se había comprado en el mercado de pulgas junto con unos tenis y una gorra de beisbolista y se aseguró que su morral que aún no entendía como funcionaba, estuviera en el fondo. Así pasaría más como un estudiante que otra cosa.

Como supuso, ni del lado americano, ni del lado mexicano le pidieron papeles. Bastó con cruzar la frontera, mostrar que no traía mucho dinero en efectivo y listo. Se detuvo en la tienda de recuerdos y compró un mapa tanto de la ciudad como del país. Según había visto en un reportaje en la televisión en casa de Balu, podía tomar un barco en Veracruz, que lo llevara hacia Europa y de ahí buscaría como regresar o a su casa o encontrar a Keres.

La verdad estaba preocupado. Tal vez no debió salir hacia 3 días de Nueva York en el primer tren hacia Chicago para agarrar el siguiente tren a San Antonio. Tal vez no debió ni siquiera convencer a Isis de comprarle la hamburguesa y así no estaría en esos aprietos. Tal vez no debió moverse de la joyería y así Isis lo regresaría a Grecia, donde estaba seguro que encontraría todas las respuestas que buscaba.

Se sentó en uno de los múltiples restaurantes y ordenó lo menos extraño que encontró en el menú mientras entraba a cambiarse al baño. Llevaba tres días con la misma ropa y eso era lo que menos quería. Se sentía sucio y pegajoso.

\- Pues ya te dije. La Visa Láser te cuesta $2000 dólares. – dijo una voz por fuera del cubículo donde se cambiaba Shaka

\- No tengo tanto dinero – dijo una voz más joven y menos agresiva – Cuanto por pasarme por la barda?

\- $500 dólares – contestó - $250 ahorita y $250 a mi compañero del otro lado.

\- Eso me convence más.

\- Juega! Ven y te llevo.

Se escuchó la puerta que se cerraba y las voces que se alejaban. Aleix quedó pensativo. Si pudiera comprar una identificación falsa, tal vez podría llegar a tomar un avión que lo llevara más rápido. Sacó de la billetera de Isis $2000 dólares y los repartió en sus cuatro bolsillos. Aún tenía un poco de cambio que le ayudarían a completarse si era necesario. Guardó la cartera dentro del morral que estaba dentro de la oficina y salió para comer su almuerzo que ya estaba listo para el en la mesa.

\- Que bonitos ojos tienes debajo de esas dos cejas - dijo la mesera de forma coqueta

Aleix subió la mirada y sonrió al ver a una chica menudita de apenas unos diecisiete años y cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta que terminaba de ponerle todas las salsas frente a el junto a su té helado.

\- Gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás… - se fijó en el gafete de la chica – Malena?

\- Jijiji gracias. Vas o vienes? – le preguntó

\- A dónde?

\- A los Estados Unidos tonto!

\- Ahhh… no. Quiero ir hacia el sur, pero… - (que excusa puedo dar?) – Perdí todas mis identificaciones y pasaporte. – contestó Aleix

\- Que mal! – dijo la niña con simpatía

\- Si…

\- La embajada americana está a unas calles de aquí y…

Aleix sonrió y se recargó en la silla.

\- No soy americano.

\- Uy… eso está más difícil.

\- Lo se

\- En fin… te dejo comer. Buen provecho. – dijo la chica dándose media vuelta

Las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar de nuevo.

\- _No lo hagas. Eso está mal._

\- No... no pedí tamal, pedí chilaquiles – dijo Aleix haciéndose el gracioso y disfrutando la primera comida decente en tres días.

\- _No te hagas el chistoso. Lo que intentas hacer es en contra de la ley._

\- Como yo lo veo, no lo es. A menos que quieras que muera aquí en un país extraño, lejos de mi familia y amigos si acaso los tengo.

\- _Pero SHXXX!_

\- Eso mismo digo. Shhhhhht

La voz decidió dejarlo comer a gusto y cuando quedó satisfecho pidió la cuenta.

Malena se la entregó dentro de una libreta de cuero negra.

Un alacrán azul, parte de sus alucinaciones comenzó a decirle mientras abría y cerraba sus tenazas juguetonamente :

\- Tómale la mano y así le sacaras información…

\- Tu cállate bicho! – pensó – No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

\- Yo sé lo que te digo. Eso y una sonrisa y la tendrás en tus manos. Anímate!

Aleix miró la cuenta y sacó un billete de 20 dólares. Lo metió entre la libreta de cuero con la cuenta y al entregársela, rozó deliberadamente con su dedo, el torso de la mano de la mesera, quien se estremeció visiblemente con ese contacto.

\- Lo demás es de propina – dijo Shaka poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

\- Gracias! – dijo Malena suspirando. Nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos.

\- Supongo que tú no tienes ni idea donde puedo conseguir…. Ayuda a mi problema de identificación verdad?

El sonido de varias sillas siendo removidas al mismo tiempo y la mirada asustada de Malena, quien echo a correr hacia la cocina. Al menos tres monigotes con cara de pocos amigos cortaron cartucho y se los pusieron en la cabeza.

\- Qué? Acaso no era suficiente la propina? – Pregunto Aleix tranquilo

\- No te hagas el idiota. Eres de ICE? DEA? FBI?

Aleix comenzó a reír para sorpresa de los pistoleros.

\- Que te da tanta gracia imbécil? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Que debes estar más jodido de la cabeza para pensar que yo soy uno de ellos jajajajajaj – respondió Aleix

\- Revísalo! – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

Aleix miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que tal vez había caído en un lugar que no debía. No había muchos comensales cuando llegó y al parecer los pocos se habían ido en silencio poco a poco.

Aleix alzó las manos humildemente y se fijaron que no tuviera cámaras, micrófonos o armas.

\- Esta limpio.

\- Entonces? Quién demonios eres?

\- Solo un humilde estudiante de intercambio que perdió sus papeles y quiere regresar a casa. – dijo Aleix – No se quiénes son ustedes y juro que no me interesa.

Uno de ellos le puso la punta de la pistola en la sien y le hizo una cara de maloso.

Aleix estaba muy tranquilo.

\- Dime extraño. Tienes miedo de morir?

\- No

Los tres gañanes se voltearon a ver.

\- Como que no?

\- El ser humano durante su breve instancia en este mundo, ríe, llora, lucha, es herido, se alegra, sufre encuentra el amor u odia a la muerte. Pero todo eso no será más que un recuerdo cuando finalmente caiga en el sueño eterno llamado muerte. – dijo Aleix tranquilamente.

\- Este bato es fan de Deepak Chopra o algo así. – dijo uno de ellos – Ningún policía habla así de bonito.

\- Pues a mí me gustó – dijo otro

\- A mi también. – dijo el ultimo – Y además Tiene razón.

Los tres volvieron a ponerle el seguro a sus armas y las guardaron en la parte trasera de su cinturón.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero uno no puede estar demasiado seguro – dijo el que parecía ser el líder – Además si fueras uno de esos encubierto estas bien estúpido

Aleix solo alzó la ceja.

\- Malena! Cuatro cervezas!

\- No… yo no tomo alcohol…. – replicó Shaka

\- No te estoy preguntando – dijo – Es lo que hay y te la tomas. Y aquí pura Corona no las mamadas que toman aquí que light y no sé qué.

\- Bueno!

Malena llegó con la cabeza agachada sin poder mirar a Aleix, quien fue invitado a tomar asiento en un rincón.

\- Ahora si niño bonito… que necesitas? Visa? Green Card? Te podemos pasar hasta por el desierto si quieres. – dijo uno de ellos

\- Necesito una identificación que me permita llegar al puerto de Veracruz para poder cruzar el atlántico. – dijo Aleix

Los tres se miraron extrañados.

\- Deja ver si entiendo bien. No quieres cruzar, sino bajar? Que porquería!

\- Ese es mi problema – dijo Aleix tomando de la cerveza haciendo gestos

\- Y… de ahí a dónde quieres ir? – preguntó otro

\- Pues no tengo pasaporte así que tendré que tomar un barco carguero hacia Atenas, Grecia.

Uno de ellos le hizo una seña a otro de ellos.

\- Te podemos conseguir un IFE de alguien parecido a ti. – dijo el líder – Pero… cruzar el estado es peligroso en estos tiempos. Necesitas varios salvoconductos.

\- Y esos como los consigo? – pregunto Aleix casi sabiendo la respuesta

\- Con nosotros. Te cuesta un poco más, pero así es el negocio. – contestó.

\- Mmm… cuanto es un poco más? – pregunto Aleix entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

\- El IFE es barato. $300 dólares y los salvoconductos para llevarte a salvo hasta Ciudad de México $1000 dólares si te vas por tierra.

Aleix los miró como intentando sacarles la verdad y dijo:

\- Pago por ver. – dijo sacando 300 dólares de un bolsillo y poniéndolos en la mesa– Me van a dejar seco, pero necesito salir de aquí.

El líder hizo una pequeña seña a otro de los chicos y este salió corriendo.

\- Por qué tanta prisa niño bonito. – preguntó – Que acaso no te gusta la Patria Querida?

\- Necesito encontrar a alguien – contestó Aleix

\- Una chica?

\- Si

\- Es bonita?

\- Si

\- Es tu novia?

\- Es mi esposa… creo

Los dos hombres chocaron cervezas con Aleix.

\- Salud por el chico oprimido por el matrimonio tan jovencito y bonito. – dijo uno de ellos

\- Y Chilpayates? – preguntó el otro

\- Perdón?

\- Niños… pregunta que cuantos hijos tienes – aclaró el jefe.

\- Todavía ninguno.

\- Menos mal. Al menos no eres como el irresponsable que se acaba de ir. Tiene 24 y 8 hijos con 5 diferentes. Obviamente no paga pensión.

Aleix se terminó su cerveza y el jefe también.

\- Como dices que te llamas? – le preguntó.

\- Aleix

\- Bueno Aleix. – dijo el Jefe – Te daré un consejo gratis. Cuando llegues a Ciudad de México tendrás que tomar otro autobús a Veracruz. Ahí ya no puedo ayudarte. Diferente cartel y todo eso, pero… en la estación de autobús, ve a Santo Domingo, en el Zócalo. Tercer local a la derecha en el tercer piso. Suite 301.

\- Aja… como para qué?

\- Es un…. Muy querido amigo mío. – dijo – Él se dedica a ayudar a personas como tú de una forma más… "especializada"

Aleix frunció el ceño. No entendía muy bien.

\- Él puede crearte el documento que necesitas para salir del país "legalmente". Desde acta de nacimiento hasta tu pasaporte, pasando por ID, licencia de manejo y demás tonterías que se te ocurran.

Aleix abrió grandes los ojos.

\- De cualquier país?

\- Sí. Hasta ahora nunca lo han cachado. Y dudo que esta vez sea la excepción. – dijo el Jefe – Tiene hasta el papel y sellos originales de más de 30 países.

\- No se escucha que sea muy barato – dijo Aleix.

\- No lo es…. Pero… siempre puedes ir a la embajada… verdad?

El tono con el que se lo dijo le dio a entender a Aleix que lo creía un fugitivo de la ley y sabía que no se acercaría a las embajadas por temor a ser arrestado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Aleix salía del restaurante con un IFE de alguien muy parecido a él, escoltado por los tres hombres de los cuales no pudo sacarles el nombre, y su maleta al hombro rumbo al aeropuerto, donde tomaría el primer vuelo hacia Ciudad de México.

Lo que menos había querido es volver a pasar más horas sentado, pero no tuvo mucha opción. Sabía que lo estaban escoltando solo para verlo salir de esa ciudad.

Durante las 3 horas de vuelo se quedó profundamente dormido sonando con Vicky. Si todo salía bien, para dentro de pocos días estaría ya en una tierra donde podría comenzar a buscarla junto con su pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Mayo 23 6.00pm**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México Terminal 2**

 **Ciudad de México, México**

Aleix bajo del avión un poco mareado. No tanto por el viaje en si sino porque no había podido descansar bien desde hacía varios días y si le sumaba la cerveza que había consumido con los coyotes, estaba más allá de cualquier cosa.

Se registró en el hotel NH Aeropuerto y pago dos noches adelantadas junto con un depósito de una noche por daños. A Ninguno se le hizo extraño, pues el hotel estaba prácticamente dentro del aeropuerto y por ahí pasaban las personas más extrañas.

Despertó hambriento al día siguiente y después de desayunar algo ligero en el restaurante del hotel, haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades de coqueteo que el alacrancito azul le iba diciendo, logró que una de las recepcionistas le cambiara 3500 dólares por pesos mexicanos, que distribuyó en todos sus bolsillos y pidió orientación de cómo llegar al centro de la ciudad de México aka Zócalo. Mandó a la lavandería su muda de ropa y salió de la comodidad del hotel para subirse a la estación Aeropuerto de la línea 1 del Metro.

Le sorprendió la cantidad de personas que hacían uso de él, y aunque dejo pasar más de tres, decidió utilizar el cuarto y subirse al último vagón. La experiencia no fue nada placentera. Al menos tres veces se había sentido manoseado y ni siquiera pudo ver si había sido una mujer o un hombre, pero rezo por que fuera lo primero. Cuando llegó a la estación Pino Suarez salió corriendo y en lugar de transbordar en la línea 2, prefirió bajarse y caminar. Qué tal que salía embarazado y no sabía ni con quien perdía!

Preguntó a uno de los boleros de una esquina hacia donde quedaba el Zócalo y le dijeron que 15 calles al norte, por lo que Aleix agradeció, compro unos lentes obscuros de 10 pesos y comenzó su caminata. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se irritaban fácilmente últimamente así que había decidido usar lentes obscuros lo más que pudiera.

Miraba fascinado hacia ambos lados. Era un área 100% comercial y se dio cuenta que mucha gente de varias partes del país acudían incluso en sus trajes típicos a hacer grandes compras. Caminaba despacio porque la arquitectura de los edificios del área lo tenía fascinado. Era una fusión entre modernidad e historia. Estaba seguro que de noche, una vez que todos los comercios cerraban, las personas podrían pensar fácilmente que se encontraban en la época colonial española.

\- Que mal que haya tanta gente – dijo al ver miles de personas caminando a la par de él, pero a una velocidad que le indicó que era una ciudad donde todos tenían prisa.

Calles más adelante, un invitante aroma lo desvió media calle de su camino. No era un aroma familiar y vio que el olor provenía de un pequeño comercio improvisado. Se acercó lo más que pudo y se puso de cuclillas admirando la manera experta en la que una mujer de largas trenzas negras, con rasgos indígenas, amasaba en un contenedor, una masa de color azul. Sobre un anafre con carbones encendidos, un enorme comal era el principal instrumento para convertir esa masa en algo con olor exquisito. La gente llegaba pedía, y en menos de dos minutos, se iban felices con una especie de cosa rellena hecha de esa masa. El estómago de Aleix comenzó a rugir y este se llevó la mano al estómago. Pero si apenas eran las once! Obviamente el aroma había hecho estragos en su cerebro y ahora quería comer.

\- Quiere uno joven? – le preguntó la señora con una amplia y franca sonrisa

\- Qué son?

\- Tengo tlacoyos, huaraches y quesadillas.

Aleix se le quedo viendo al comal. No le haría dañó probar uno o sí? La señora atendió rápidamente a toda su clientela y se sentó en un banco de plástico para descansar mientras Aleix la miraba curioso.

\- Que es eso blanco? – preguntó

\- Requesón.

\- Y eso negro?

\- Huitlacoche.

\- Y eso rojo?

\- Tinga de pollo

\- Ahhh…. – dijo Aleix salivando.

La señora de las trenzas se rio.

\- De acuerdo. Ya entendí que no sabes de lo que hablo así que te hare uno de requesón.

Rápidamente y con una habilidad adquirida por hacer cientos de tlacoyos al día, Aleix vio como hacia un circulo con la masa, lo rellenaba con la cosa blanca, lo cerraba y lo ponía en el comal hasta que salía el exquisito aroma que lo había llevado a ese lugar, después le ponía salsa verde, cebolla, cilantro, nopales, y queso blanco rallado y se lo entregaba en un pedazo de papel estraza.

Aleix agradeció y después de deleitarse con el aroma y el color, le dio la primer mordida. No bien lo hubo hecho, su sonrisa se hizo muy amplia y se lo terminó casi de un bocado.

La señora que lo estaba atendiendo no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- No eres de por aquí verdad?

\- No. Me puede hacer uno de cada sabor? No sé qué cosa es pero es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida.

\- Jajaja ay joven, no exagere. – dijo la señora visiblemente complacida

\- De que está hecha la masa? – preguntó

\- Es harina de maíz azul - respondió – La molemos nosotras mismas en el molino de nixtamal porque la que venden comercialmente es harina con colorante.

\- Maíz azul? – preguntó asombrado – nunca he visto algo así.

\- Mira… estas son las semillas – dijo la señora metiendo la mano en una bolsa del mandado de plástico y mostrándole unos dientes de maíz entero de un color obscuro– No son exactamente de un color azul pero cuando lo mueles y le echas agua, quedan de este color tan particular.

\- Vaya! Aprendí algo nuevo – dijo Aleix recibiendo su tlacoyo de huitlacoche. Lo probó y casi se hincó a besarle los pies enhuarachados a la señora quien lo miraba divertido. – Ay cielos! Esto… Esto es divino!

\- Me alegro que le guste joven… no es para paladares débiles – dijo antes de comenzar a preparar el de tinga

\- Por qué? Que es exactamente el hui… cui…tal….

\- Huitlacoche

\- Si… eso … - dijo Aleix devorando su manjar

\- Mmm… si te lo digo ya no te lo vas a querer comer – dijo la señora aunque para cuando lo dijo, Aleix ya se lo había comido – jaja está bien. Es un hongo, una plaga, un parasito que sale en las mazorcas del maíz en época de lluvias.

Aleix miró un pedacito que se había caído en su papel de estraza. Se lo comió y lo degusto.

\- Pues sabe delicioso.

\- Se le considera en Europa la trufa mexicana – dijo orgullosa mientras le entregaba el ultimo tlacoyo.

Al terminar, Aleix tuvo que zafarse el botón del pantalón.

\- Arghhhh creo que comí mucho – dijo

\- Jajaja de aquí a que regresa a su casa ya se le bajo. No se preocupe.

\- Si… me falta mucho para llegar a la plaza de Santo domingo? – preguntó mientras sacaba un billete para pagar.

\- No. De hecho, regresa a la calle por donde venias, caminas cinco calles y veras una gran plaza. Ese es el zócalo. Atraviésalo y toma la calle a la izquierda de la catedral. Tres calles más arriba la veras a tu izquierda. – dijo la Señora dándole el cambio del billete que Aleix le acababa de entregar.

Aleix agradeció sus atenciones y siguió caminando casi rodando de lo lleno que estaba. Llegó al zócalo y se dirigió hacia la bandera que ondeaba en lo alto del asta al centro de la plaza. Dio la vuelta sobre su eje y se dio cuenta que esa plaza era más interesante de lo que él había esperado.

\- Concéntrate Aleix, no te distraigas. Primero los papeles y luego turisteas.

\- _No lo hagas. Es ilegal. Puedo enviarte a alguien si no te mueves de ahí. – dijo la voz en su cabeza_

\- Bah! Eso me lo hubieras dicho en Nueva York, no aquí! – reclamo Aleix – Así que ahora déjame en paz y déjame disfrutar.

No tardó en llegar a la plaza de Santo Domingo, encontrar la suite 301, donde sin aspavientos le pidieron el nombre que quería que estuviera en sus papeles, fecha de nacimiento, y el país del cual quería ser ciudadano y le dijeron que regresara en 3 horas. Aleix regateo el pago, diciéndoles que les daría solo la mitad y el resto hasta no ver el producto terminado.

Siguió paseando por las calles y los comercios, hasta llegar al Templo Mayor. Había varios grupos de danza prehispánica, con atuendos que pretendían parecerse a los usados por los aztecas pero en colores brillantes con telas brillantes. Se sentó en una banca para observarlos hasta que se aburrió y siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la zona arqueológica. Justo antes de entrar, se distrajo con una especie de Shaman que ofrecía hacer limpias de auras al estilo prehispánico.

\- Quieres que limpie tu aura y te diga lo que sea que veo en ella? – le preguntó el anciano

\- Mmm… está bien – dijo Aleix algo dudoso

El Shaman encendió su pequeño anafre donde quemó un poco de incienso de un olor muy penetrante y con ciertas palabras que Aleix no comprendió, comenzó a ponerse en trance al tiempo que pasaba el incienso por todo el cuerpo de Aleix.

\- Tu… no eres lo que pareces… - dijo

\- No? En serio? – preguntó Aleix divertido

\- Estas muy lejos de casa… - dijo el Shaman – Tú tienes que volver..

\- Que novedad….

\- El amor te está esperando en tu casa, pero las cosas no las tienes fáciles…

\- Ja! Eso se lo dices a todos….

\- Hay algo que te falta. Te lo quitaron. Por eso no puedes volver.

\- Obvio. Mis papeles…

\- No… es algo más… algo que… - El Shaman se le quedó viendo a Aleix con mucho miedo – Además tienes a la muerte demasiado cerca… Pero no eres tu…

\- Entonces?

\- Basta! Ya no quiero seguir! Vete! Aléjate de mí, demonio! – gritó el Shaman asustado recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Aleix se quedó ahí en medio sin entender lo que había pasado. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y compro un ticket para la zona arqueológica. Entro y bajo las escaleras hacia la zona arqueológica. Veía con gran interés tanto la estructura como las explicaciones en los textos que había cada determinado lugar.

Al dar la primera vuelta al recorrido y bajo el toldo que resguardaba la zona de las inclemencias del clima, Aleix vio a una hermosa chica de cabello negro como el ébano, enormes ojos castaños con destellos plateados que estaba con el torso descubierto y con un taparrabo azul claro, adornaba su cuello con muchos collares de oro y turquesa y en sus brazos y tobillos traía brazaletes dorados y un penacho de plumas azul en la cabeza, que estaba recostada dentro del área resguardada de la zona limándose las uñas despreocupadamente.

\- Bájate de ahí. Te van a reganar! – gritó Aleix haciéndole señas para que le pusiera atención.

La chica volteo para todos lados antes de levantarse.

\- Me hablas a mí?

\- Acaso ves a alguna otra loca metida donde no debe? – volvió a gritar Aleix – Si no te sales de inmediato llamare a los guardias para que te saquen.

La chica, incrédula aun de que se enfrentara a ella, se levantó despacio y camino hacia él.

Sin salir de la zona, se recargó en el barandal para ver a su interlocutor.

\- Es conmigo el pleito? – le preguntó la chica

\- Sí. – dijo Aleix enojado – Que acaso no ves que estas parada sobre una parte importante de la historia de este país que debe ser preservada para futuras generaciones?

La chica le hizo caso y salió hacia el pasillo.

\- Gracias. – dijo Aleix – Y no que me queje verdad, porque desde luego que las tienes así como que súper híper bien, pero… no es ilegal que andes con el torso desnudo en este país?

Ella ya no pudo reprimir su risa.

\- Sí que eres gracioso. De dónde vienes?

\- De Grecia. Pero no me cambies el tema. – reclamó Aleix – No tienes nada con que taparte?

La chica le sonrió mientras jugaba con su dedo enroscando un mechón de su pelo.

\- Para que si ya me dijiste que te gustan. – contestó.

Aleix no pudo evitar volver a verlas. Ciertamente eran perfectas.

\- Jajaja humano. Eres muy gracioso. Sigues sin saber con quién hablas verdad?

\- No. Aun no te presentas.

\- Se me conoce como Coyolxauhqui, pero mis amigos me dicen Coy. – dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello a Aleix y sonreía – Soy la diosa de la luna…

\- Que no esa es Artemisa? – pregunto Aleix

Coy roló los ojos.

\- Sí. Definitivamente vienes de Grecia. – dijo – Yo lo soy para los Mexicas. Tienes algún problema con eso?

Aleix sonrió y se quitó los lentes, deslumbrando a la diosa que acababa de conocer.

\- No. Yo solo preguntaba. – dijo Aleix – Un placer conocerte. Yo soy Aleix.

\- Si… lo se…

\- Lo sabes?

\- Soy una diosa. Lo sé todo. – dijo con arrogancia

\- Sabes quién soy en realidad?

\- Tal vez…

\- Y puedes decírmelo?

\- Definitivamente no – dijo caminando hacia el museo

\- Por qué no?

\- En primera, no me corresponde. – dijo Coy – en segunda no quiero. No es divertido.

\- Pero yo necesito saberlo!

\- Ve y pregúntaselo a alguno de tus dioses que tanto adoras como "Artemisa" – dijo en tono celoso

\- Que injusta eres conmigo – se quejó Aleix poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo.

Coy se quedó callada.

\- Mira. Te daré un consejo gratis. – dijo – Ve al sudeste del país. Toma vacaciones. Disfruta del mar caribe unos días, porque después viene mucho trabajo y muchas pruebas para ti.

\- Qué lugar me recomiendas?

\- Ve hacia Cuatro Lagunas – dijo – Es divertido, la pasaras bien, y tu destino te alcanzara ahí.

Un trueno hizo brincar a Aleix, que no había visto el relámpago.

\- Y te recomiendo que corras al museo porque viene Tláloc y no anda de buenas – dijo Coy desapareciendo de su vista

\- Espera! – grito Aleix sabiendo que era inútil de antemano.

Comenzó un tremendo chaparrón que hizo a Aleix correr hacia dentro del Museo. Al contemplar la lluvia, no pudo menos que recordar las palabras de la diosa. Cuatro Lagunas? Su destino lo alcanzara ahí? Dónde diablos estaba eso?

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la lluvia hubo cesado y Aleix ya había recorrido todo el lugar, Coy lo miró retirarse sin voltear. Sacó un celular por debajo de su taparrabo.

\- Isis? Hola Querida… lo encontré. Claro que es el. Está impregnado del cosmos de Keres por todos lados. Lo mande a Cuatro Lagunas. Búscalo allá pero hazlo rápido porque de que esta guapo… si esta guapo y se lo pueden ganar….


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Mayo 25 11.00am**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México**

 **Ciudad de México, México**

Aleix, completamente aturdido por la cruda de comida que traía, deambulaba por la terminal 1 del Aeropuerto buscando una farmacia para comprar antiácidos, bicarbonato o lo que fuera para quitarse la pesadez y dolor de estómago que traía gracias al festín que se había dado la tarde y noche anterior en Garibaldi: Tacos, Pozole, Tamales, Mole con Pollo, Esquites, Nieves de sabores, dulces típicos a base de cacahuate, litros y litros de agua de deliciosos sabores. Tuvo que pedir un taxi que lo llevara casi rodando al hotel pues no podía ni caminar.

\- Arghhhh el pecado de la gula no me gusta – Exclamó mientras encontraba lo que buscaba en una tienda del aeropuerto y se lo tomaba casi sin respirar – Pero que bueno estaba todo.

Aun caminando con la botellita de líquido rosa en la mano y queriendo caminar un poco para bajar la comida, llegó a una librería. Curioseó un poco haciéndole ojitos a la cajera que lo miraba con ganas de querer comérselo y vio el encabezado del periódico del día:

"NO ES 'NIDO DE VÍBORAS' SINO 'CUATRO LAGUNAS': Proponen rescatar el verdadero significado del nombre 'Cancún'"

\- Ahhh! Así que a eso se refería la Cua….Cui…Cue… ash! Como se llamaba esa diosa de la luna? Que nombres tan complicados! – dijo en voz alta mientras leía el articulo

\- Coyolxauhqui – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Aleix volteó y vio a un hombre de piel aceitunada, nariz aguileña y un poco más bajo que el, vestido con una guayabera negra y un short del mismo color. Parecía estar en sus treintas y su ropa era de buena calidad.

\- Oh! Lo siento si te interrumpí o me metí donde no debía – le dijo el desconocido – Pero apestas al cosmo de esa zorra.

Aleix hizo una expresión de desaliento. Otro dios no!. Que tenía algún tipo de magneto para dioses locos o qué?

\- Más respeto! – dijo el hombre leyendo sus pensamientos – No estas tratando con alguno de los bersekers de mi compa.

\- Bersekers?

\- Mejor no digo nada. – dijo el hombre regresando a su lectura

\- No, no. Explícame. – Insistió Aleix – Es bueno hablar con alguien del género masculino para variar.

El hombre lo miro de arriba abajo.

\- Lo dices por Keres e Isis?- preguntó – Por cierto, me llamo Yum Cimil

\- Otro nombre raro. Mejor te llamo Yum. – dijo Aleix extendiéndole la mano

Yum se la estrechó un poco extrañado del acto en sí.

\- Apuesto que no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy, pero tampoco te lo diré yo – dijo Yum – Hacia donde te diriges?

\- No, no… a ver regresa… de donde conoces a Keres? – preguntó Aleix – La ando buscando.

\- Uy! Eso no es nada bueno – contesto Yum sacando un libro blanco de la vida de su portafolio y leyendo rápidamente lo que estaba escrito acerca de la vida del chico que tenía enfrente – Y esto tampoco… mendigas viejas locas… de nuevo haciendo de las suyas!.

\- No te entiendo! – dijo intentando atisbar sobre lo que estaba leyendo su interlocutor

\- En fin. – dijo Yum metiendo el libro de nuevo a su lugar – A donde te dirigías?

\- Pues… Coy dijo que fuera a cuatro lagunas y ahí encontraría mi destino.

\- Esa metiche no sabe lo que dice. No vayas hacia allá. Mejor acompáñame. Voy cerca de ahí a verme con un colega y así te muestro el lugar. – dijo Yum – Anda! Sera divertido. Hace mucho que no tomo días libres, pero creo que contigo puedo tomarme uno o dos. Podemos ir a uno de mis parques. Hace mucho que no voy.

Aleix lo pensó. Nada bueno había sacado hasta el momento de hacerle caso a las mujeres por lo menos en estos últimos días. Bien podía distraerse un poco.

\- Velo por este lado. Yo voy a Puerto Morelos. – dijo Yum – Solo está a 33 kilómetros de Cuatro Lagunas. Si te aburres y decides hacerle caso a la loca esa, simplemente agarras un taxi y en media hora estarás ahí.

Aleix seguía indeciso y Yum se vio sus uñas despreocupadamente.

\- Te mencioné ya que es el principal puerto marítimo del estado? Tu querías usar un barco para regresar a casa no?

\- Como lo sabes?

Yum lo miró impaciente sin responder a esa pregunta.

\- Entonces… vienes o te quedas?

\- Tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel… - dijo Aleix usando su instinto. De todas maneras ya le habían entregado los papeles falsos y podía darse un respiro antes de regresar a Grecia

\- El avión sale en dos horas. – dijo Yum – Aquí te espero.

\- Por qué aerolínea?

Yum lo miró divertido.

\- Tengo cara de que uso líneas comerciales? Bah! hangar 5 - dijo

\- Y entonces que estabas haciendo en el aeropuerto? – volvió a preguntar

Su respuesta fue contestada sola cuando comenzaron a escucharse disparos y un joven que venía corriendo cayó muerto a los pies de Yum.

\- Justo a tiempo – dijo Yum a Aleix

Aleix vio como tres de los policías que habían disparado llegaban a verificar si estaba con vida, dejando a los demás clientes de la librería totalmente histéricos.

\- Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora, antes de que te detengan para interrogarte – dijo Yum saliendo de ahí – Te veo en el hangar.

Aleix salió de la librería antes de que comenzaran a acordonar el área y regresó al hotel por su poco equipaje. Le gustaba la idea de explorar lugares nuevos y además si con eso iba a estar más cerca de ir a casa, que así fuera.

 **Mayo 28, 12.00pm**

 **Lost Mayan Kingdom**

 **Riviera Maya, México**

\- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó Aleix lanzándose al vacío.

Yum lo veía desolado desde abajo mientras veía como más de sus preciosos dólares desaparecían en el aire. Pero es que este chico no le tenía miedo a nada? Ya lo había llevado a tirarse de la tirolesa, a saltar de una cascada, a nadar con tiburones, a explorar unas cuevas sumergidas, lo había retado a aventarse a un cenote a recuperar algo que estaba en el fondo y cada vez que lo hacía, retaba y apostaba contra Aleix y perdía. Ahora, debajo del bunjee de caída libre, había perdido su ultimo billete de 100 dólares.

\- Si! En tu cara Yum – dijo Aleix cuando llego junto a él. – Paga!

\- Carajo! Contigo no se puede. – dijo Yum pagando – Ya me exprimiste demasiado por el día de hoy.

\- Oh vamos! Es temprano. Que pasó con eso de divertirnos y demás? – dijo Aleix guardando el billete en su pantalón.

\- Jajaja recuerdas que te dije que estaba esperando a un colega? Bueno… mmm… más bien es mi jefe y ya llegó y quiere verme. – dijo Yum – Vamos?

\- Ay no, juntas de negocio que flojera. – dijo Aleix – Mejor bótame en una playa y déjame dormir un rato. Ser tu Patiño es muy cansado.

\- Está bien. Pero si te quieres relajar, en mi limo tengo lo que necesitas. – dijo Yum dándole su mochila

\- Ya te dije que no tomo ni uso drogas. – respondió Aleix firmemente mientras seguía los pasos de Yum hacia su auto, que siempre estaba preparado para su uso.

\- Y me da gusto, pero el Xtabentum no lo usamos para emborrachar sino como relajante, y como digestivo. Es un licor de miel fermentada de abejas mayas.

Aleix se quedó pensando.

\- Cuál es la diferencia entre una abeja normal y una maya? – dijo Aleix

Yum le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

\- Todo?

\- Exacto. La abeja maya, **abejas meliponas** o **abejitas sin aguijón** producen una miel muy especial y apreciada por sus cualidades curativas y nutricionales, llámese trastornos del aparato respiratorio, digestivo, circulatorio, inmunológico, ojos, oídos, piel, boca y órganos internos, así como para calmar las fiebres y remedios para picaduras y mordeduras de artrópodos y vertebrados venenosos como serpientes.

\- Interesante. Me gusta la medicina holística. – exclamó Aleix

\- Recuérdame enviarte un libro al respecto cuando ya te establezcas en algún lado. – dijo Yum entrando en la limosina negra.

Aleix le siguió y Yum sacó una botella bastante sencilla y sirvió medio caballito a Aleix.

\- Ten inténtalo – dijo sirviéndose uno completo.

Aleix lo miró y tomo el caballito viendo el olor, el color y la consistencia, y al ver que él también se lo tomaba, le dio un sorbo y el sabor le encanto.

\- Sabe a miel y anís! Delicioso! – dijo terminándose el medio caballito

\- Así es. – dijo Yum indicándole a su chofer hacia donde ir – Las abejas se alimentan de la flor llamada Xtabentum y flor de anís. Por eso el sabor. Te cuento la leyenda?

\- Claro! – dijo Aleix mientras se servía un caballito completo

Yum se sentó cómodamente.

\- En cierta región de la península de Yucatán, vivían dos mujeres cuya naturaleza y carácter eran totalmente opuestos, Xquebian cuyo nombre significa prostituta era una de ellas quien poseía una gran belleza seductora estaba llena de pasión y ofrecía amores a cualquier viajero. Muy cerca de la casa de esta mujer vivía Utzcoel que quiere decir buena y decente mujer, era buena y virtuosa recta y honesta y jamás había cometido ningún desliz ni pecado.

Vio que Aleix estaba poniéndole mucha atención y sonrió.

\- Xkebian la prostituta, poseía un corazón tan grande como su belleza. Su bondad la hacía recorrer grandes distancias para socorrer a los enfermos y ayudar a los desamparados despojándose incluso de sus finas joyas y atavíos para cubrir a los demás y aguantaba humildemente los insultos de la gente que la tachaba de prostituta. En cambio Utzcoel era fría y orgullosa de corazón tan pobre, que repudiaba a los que menos tenían y era muy egoísta.

Aleix asintió. Había muchas mujeres así en el mundo.

\- Un día la gente no vio salir de su casa a Xkebian y creyeron que andaba ofreciendo su cuerpo y sus pasiones indígenas y transcurrieron los días sin que ella apareciera, una tarde en la región del mayab la gente comenzó a percibir un fino perfume exquisito y delicado. Los pobladores siguieron el aroma y los llevo a la casa de Xkebian a la que encontraron muerta y abandonada. De su cuerpo muerto emanaba esa exquisita fragancia.

\- Oh vaya!

\- En ese momento hizo su aparición Utzcoel gritando y maldiciendo diciendo que no podía creer que del cuerpo de esa mala mujer emanara tan exquisita fragancia, y aseguró que si del cuerpo de esa mujer emanaba ese aroma cuando ella muriera el olor que despediría su cuerpo seria mucho más agradable. Al día siguiente algunos de los pobladores enterraron el cuerpo de la mujer y de su tumba nacieron unas hermosas flores aromáticas y exóticas hasta entonces desconocidas en el mayab y así se mantuvo perfumada la región por mucho tiempo.

\- Qué bien!

\- Sí. Pero tiempo después murió Utzcoel. A su entierro acudió todo el pueblo quien siempre había reconocido su virtud y su pureza virginal y recordaron que había mencionado que cuando muriera emanaría un perfume aún mejor que el de la prostituta, pero no fue así ya que ante el asombro de los pobladores, el cuerpo comenzó a soltar un aroma fétido y de podredumbre, totalmente nauseabundo y todos los pobladores se retiraron asombrados. Ahora los ancianos del pueblo relatan la historia en la lengua mayab, y dicen que la flor nacida en la tumba de Xkebian la pecadora es la actual flor de Xtabentum, la flor más bella y aromática que se da en forma silvestre en el mayab.

Aleix quedó encantado con la historia.

\- Me gustó mucho. – le dijo – tiene una buena moraleja. No hay que prejuzgar, cierto?

\- Así es. Algunas personas son hermosas por fuera y por dentro, pero sus circunstancias hacen que las personas las juzguen como malas personas.

Aleix suspiró mientras se servía y se tomaba su tercer shot de Xtabentum. Había endiosado tanto el recuerdo de Vicky que se le había pasado el detalle de que no sabía nada de ella. Y si como en la historia fuera una prostituta… podría el seguirla amando sin juzgarla?

\- Hey! Aguas con el licor. Es traicionero – advirtió Yum mientras guardaba bajo llave la botella – Sobre todo si te vas a echar al sol.

\- Bah! Solo sabe a jarabe de miel con anís. – dijo Aleix – Pero una siesta me caerá de perlas. Parece que últimamente no duermo lo suficiente.

\- Hemos llegado – dijo Yum

Aleix vio que estaban en algún tipo de muelle privado pero ninguna embarcación, únicamente un par de jet skies estacionados y con la llave puesta.

\- Seguro que no vienes? Puedo presentarte. Son buenos conectes. – insistió Yum

\- Gracias pero quiero descansar un rato. – dijo volteando a ver a donde podía hacerlo – Ahí – dijo señalando una pequeña playa a unos doscientos metros.

\- De acuerdo. Intentare no tardarme.

\- Por mí, tárdate unas dos o tres horas – dijo Aleix

Yum tomó uno de los jet skies y salió a mar abierto. Aleix se dirigió hacia la palmera, donde puso su mochila de almohada y se echó una buena siesta. No le costó nada de trabajo gracias al licor que había ingerido. solo escuchaba las olas y los tucanes al fondo.

Habrían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando escucho un ruido extraño: cosas que se movían, que se arrastraban más bien… una energía que lo jalaba hacia el mar como si tuviera que estar ahí adentro. De pronto vio a un enorme pez Azul con una máscara dorada sonriente hablándole.

\- _Ayúdalos por favor! – dijo el pez_

\- Ya estoy alucinando de nuevo – dijo Aleix queriendo volver a dormir.

\- _Ayúdalos! Ellos no pueden salir! – volvió a decir el pez urgentemente antes de desaparecer hacia el mar._

Su curiosidad era demasiada y fue rápidamente a dejar su ropa y su mochila a la limosina que seguía estacionada en el mismo lugar esperando por su dueño, y corrió hacia el final del muelle tirándose hacia el mar.

La corriente lo arrastró suavemente hacia donde estaba el problema: Un lujoso yate que estaba anclado del otro lado del arrecife, había arrastrado unas redes de pesca hacia el mismo, llevándose consigo pescados, tortugas y delfines que estaban siendo heridos por esta acción. Todos los animales parecían estar gritándole y el sintiendo su dolor.

Desesperado por ayudarles, tomó un pedazo de coral que había sido dañado por el yate, le pidió perdón por tener que romperlo y utilizando la parte filosa se dedicó a intentar romper las gruesas redes.

Le tomó varios intentos, pero poco a poco fue liberando uno a uno de los animales, quienes corrieron lejos del peligro sin agradecérselo.

Cuando el ultimo animal fue liberado, Aleix se tomó un respiro. Había sido un gran esfuerzo el que había hecho pero había valido la pena.

\- _ShXXX estoy orgulloso de ti. – le dijo la voz que parecía no callarse_

\- _Yo también estoy orgulloso de mi, pero tuve que romper un coral vivo para salvar a los otros animales. Valdrá la pena?_

\- _Claro que sí._

\- _Tienes razón. Pero de todos modos el dueño del yate debe saber lo que ocasionó._

\- _No vayas!_

Se escuchaba música desde arriba del yate y voces femeninas. Rodeó el yate hasta las escaleras y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo Yum en un rincón con dos mujeres en bikini sirviéndole mientras este platicaba con un joven de cabello negro. El otro joven de cabello azul celeste, descansaba en un camastro mientras otras dos chicas en minúsculas prendas satisfacían sus caprichos.

\- Buenas Tardes. Quien es el dueño de este yate?

Los tres hombres voltearon hacia él, pero solo uno de ellos hizo el intento de levantarse.

\- Yo. Algún problema?

\- Claro que sí! – dijo Aleix – Tu estúpido juguete de niño rico acaba de romper parte del arrecife de coral que forma parte del Parque nacional.

\- Y?

\- Y la propela se enredó en redes de pesca y lastimó a varios animales – dijo Aleix enfadado por la manera tan vale madres en la que le estaba contestando el peli azul. – Si tuvieras una pizca de sentido común, no navegarías tan cerca de un lugar tan preciado, pero lógico, un junior como tú, no le importa un comino que los pobres animales sufran por sus tonterías.!

\- Heridos?

El joven cambio totalmente su expresión a una de genuina preocupación. Dejó sus lentes obscuros sobre la mesa, y corrió hacia las escaleras, donde se sentó e hizo un movimiento en el agua. Para sorpresa de Aleix, los animales que habían huido del lugar y que seguían heridos, se acercaron al joven, restregándose en sus manos como gatitos.

Aleix no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y solo se le quedó viendo de forma curiosa. Los animales parecían estar sanando mientras el joven los tocaba y los dejaba ir felices.

\- Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por salvar a mis chiquitines – dijo el joven – A decir verdad, esas redes están prohibidas en esta área pero no tengo quien supervise.

Aleix se quedó callado. "Sus" chiquitines?

Yum se levantó entonces de su lugar y junto con el joven de cabello negro se acercaron a ellos.

\- Aleix! Que está pasando aquí? Creí que estarías durmiendo! – dijo

\- Lo conoces? – dijo el del cabello azul

\- Sí, es un… nuevo amigo – dijo Yum – Lo deje en la playa mientras venía a ver a Hades. Hades, te presento a Aleix. Aleix… este es mi… Uhhh… jefe Hades y su hermano Poseidón.

\- Po-Poseidón? – exclamó Aleix

\- Así es – dijo Poseidón – Soy el rey de los mares y tu… Aleix, serás mi nuevo invitado de honor.

Antes de que Aleix pudiera decir nada, se vio rodeado de todas las chicas en bikini, quienes lo acariciaban y daban la bienvenida a besos. Bueno… si esa era su recompensa por valorar la vida de todos los seres vivientes de la tierra, quien era el para rechazarla?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Mayo 28, 4.45pm**

 **En el Yate de Poseidón**

 **Riviera Maya, México**

Yum y Aleix estaban en la proa jugando ajedrez mientras las chicas en minúsculo bikini se asoleaban y hacían escandalo a su alrededor. Yum ya había terminado de su reunión con Hades y este estaba tomando en la sombra a lado de su hermano.

\- Yo a ese tal Aleix lo conozco – dijo Hades – Pero no sé de dónde.

\- Por favor! Cuantos jóvenes de cabello negro y ojos azules existen en el mundo? Diez mil millones? – Contestó Poseidón – O tal vez así se vería tu cuerpo cuando era más joven Jajaja

\- Si… tienes razón. Además yo ando aquí y allá. Seguramente lo vi en algún lado. – dijo Hades – Que opinas de él?

\- Mmm… Tiene tanates.

\- Si, un poco demasiado temerario – convino Hades – pero le importan las criaturas marinas, no le importa enfrentarse a un dios para defenderlas y es amigo de Yum…

Poseidón miro a su hermano.

\- Que intentas decirme? – dijo poniendo ojos suspicaces

\- Que podría tener completas tus filas con el – respondió Hades – tú mismo dijiste que no tenías un supervisor del atlántico norte y quien sabe que más están haciendo a tus espaldas aprovechándose de esto.

\- Mmm... Eso es cierto, pero Kanon…

\- Kanon está en las filas de Athena, así que ya no cuentes con él.

\- Pues sí, pero sus botas son difíciles de llenar – admitió Poseidón – Tengo la esperanza de que algún día recapacite y vuelva conmigo

Hades le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Admítelo. Tu mayate no va a regresar. Dale una oportunidad al muchacho y si no, pues lo eliminas y ya. Jajaja

Poseidón le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Ni que fuera tú con tus espectros.

\- Hey! Que son como mis hijos

\- Y Kanon es como mi hermano mayor.

\- Idiota! Yo soy tu hermano mayor!

\- Pues no te comportas como tal! – reclamó Poseidón con una sonrisa fregativa – Pero además, este chico no tiene cosmos. Y me preocupa que tiene algunas trazas de cosmos residual de varios dioses.

\- Bah! Tal vez era un esclavo que se les escapó del Olimpo – dijo Hades volteando a ver al semi desnudo Aleix, pues se había metido al agua solo con su traje de baño. – Y el cosmos de la scale de dragón del mar debe bastar por el momento, pues de todos modos andamos en tiempos de paz.

\- Jajaja si…. Y va a estar peor de aburrido dentro de 15 días que firmes el bendito compromiso de Minos. – se burló Poseidón

\- Ni me lo recuerdes! – dijo Hades en tono resignado – Ese hijo de… su grifa madre teniendo a todas las viejas a su disposición, tenía que encapricharse con una Saint de Athena, lo que me recuerda… - dijo regresándole el golpe a su hermano – Tu debiste detenerlos, no alentarlos.

\- Y yo por qué? Desde cuando me pagas para ser niñera de tus chamacos? – reclamó Poseidón – Pero si, tienes razón. Necesito a alguien en mis filas, y este es tan bueno como cualquier otro siempre y cuando pase mi entrevista.

\- Si! Y así podremos pasear más seguido. – dijo Hades - Y coger ninfas

\- Y sirenas…

\- Hecho?

\- Hecho.

Ambos se acercaron a los otros dos varones.

\- Ya que la junta de negocios terminó – dijo Poseidón en voz alta – Porque no nos llevas a comer algo típico Yum? Un lugar tranquilo donde podamos conversar.

\- Conozco el lugar perfecto y mi limo esta está justo al final de ese muelle – dijo Yum

\- Y ahí está mi ropa también – dijo Aleix haciendo una comparación con la mirada a los otros tres – no puedo llegar a ningún restaurante vestido así.

Hades y Yum cruzaron las miradas y Yum comprendió.

\- Aleix, porque no regresas en mi jet ski y te vas cambiando en lo que llegamos allá? – sugirió Yum con un tono que a Aleix le pareció mas una orden que una sugerencia.

\- Seguro – dijo extendiendo las manos para que le dieran las llaves.

Yum las dejo caer en su palma y Aleix bajo por las escaleras donde sabía que estaba el jetski. En su vida había manejado uno pero se las arregló para salir de ahí a toda velocidad bajo la mirada escrutadora de los tres dioses.

Dejaron que avanzara muchos metros antes de que Poseidón se volviera hacia Yum.

\- Que sabes de Aleix? Desde cuando lo conoces? – preguntó.

\- No mucho. – contestó ese dios de la muerte – Lo conocí en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México. Venia para Cancún y me lo traje como compañero de juegos.

\- Para que venía a Cancún?

\- A tomar un barco a Grecia. – respondió.

Los otros dos dioses parecieron muy interesados.

\- Y… a qué? Lo sabes?

\- A encontrarse con su esposa. – dijo Yum – Parece que se le perdió durante la luna de miel o algo así y el…. Sufrió algún accidente que le impide recordar exactamente donde está su casa. Solo recuerda que tiene que llegar a Grecia.

\- Eso te beneficia mucho – dijo Hades a Poseidón, quien asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería

\- Si… pero aparte de eso? Que sabes de el?

Yum no quería perjudicar a su nuevo amigo, pero tampoco mentirle a su jefe. Lo estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

\- Sé que en general es muy tranquilo y curioso, le encanta dormir, aprende rápido, le gusta leer, no bebe, no se droga, le gusta hacer ejercicio, no le tiene miedo a nada, es muy noble, con un genio de la fregada y… aunque las mujeres lo persiguen mucho, él no les pone mucha atención.

\- Lo cual tiene sentido si esta recién casado – dijo Hades a Poseidón – Y te saldrá barato y pondrá en su lugar a los demás borrachos mujeriegos que tienes por Generales Marinos.

\- Mira, mira, que tus espectros no son unos inocentes angelitos – corrigió Poseidón – Pero si, sería un buen cambio para variar.

Los tres se quedaron callados los pocos minutos que faltaron para parar en el muelle donde Aleix ya los esperaba vestido.

Yum bajo primero seguido de Hades y Poseidón, quien dio órdenes para estar preparados para zarpar en dos horas exactas.

Llegaron a la Limusina y Yum les dio la bienvenida con Xtabentum y Champaña. Los dirigió a uno de los restaurantes en Puerto Morelos, donde con solo tronar los dedos de Yum, todos los comensales fueron desalojados sin hacer ningún aspaviento. Aleix no entendía muy bien el por qué lo había hecho.

\- Muy bien Aleix – dijo Poseidón – Aquí nuestro amigo Yum nos ha contado que eres un buen compañero de juegos.

\- Yo no lo diría de forma tan infantil, pero él es divertido y le he bajado mucho dinero apostando a hacer cosas que él no se atreve a hacer – dijo Aleix sonriendo

Poseidón y Hades voltearon a ver a Yum quien estaba ordenando para todos, por lo que no escuchó lo que estaban hablando.

\- Me dice que vas rumbo a Grecia – siguió Poseidón

\- Así es. Atenas para ser precisos.

\- Donde se supone que está tu esposa, verdad? – insistió Poseidón

\- Eso espero – contestó Aleix ruborizado. Solo Keres y compañía podían decirle donde estaba su casa o de donde lo habían sacado.

\- Entiendo – dijo Poseidón viéndolo a los ojos intentando leerlo. Yum tenía razón. Algo había pasado porque no había muchos recuerdos. – Y dime… que puedes decirme de ti?

Aleix los miró antes de contestar.

\- Por qué tantas preguntas?

Hades sonrió. Ese chico era un cabron redomado que como decía Yum, no tenía miedo a la ira de Poseidón.

\- Si te soy sincero, esta es una entrevista de trabajo. – dijo Poseidón divertido.

Aleix enarcó las cejas.

\- Me veo como alguien que necesita un trabajo? – dijo orgulloso – No gracias.

Hades soltó la carcajada mientras que Yum le daba una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Para qué carajo quieres a Kanon si aquí esta otro igual o peor – dijo entre risas.

\- Tu Cállate! – reprendió Poseidón mientras Hades comenzaba a tomar su Long Island Ice tea. – En parte tienes razón Aleix, pero la clase de trabajo que posiblemente te ofrezca, aunque sí hay una retribución económica, es muy importante para conservar la vida marina del planeta y hoy hiciste gala de destreza, habilidad, fuerza y buen corazón, que es parte de lo que necesito para mi General Marino más importante.

Aleix frunció el ceño.

\- General Marino? – Porque no le sonaba muy bien esa propuesta?

\- En realidad es un gran honor, Aleix. – dijo Yum – El puesto que quiere ofrecerte es el de su General Marino más importante, quien está por sobre los otros seis.

\- Así es. – dijo Poseidón - Supervisor del Atlántico Norte, con todos los privilegios de estar bajo mi protección.

Aleix se quedó callado. Algo seguía sin cuadrarle ahí. Yum vio su desconcierto.

\- Aleix, acompáñame al servicio. – le dijo

Aleix agradeció mentalmente a su amigo la interrupción y se levantó disculpándose con los dos dioses quienes se quedaron comiendo y brindando como siempre. Sin embargo, no se lo llevó a los servicios sino a un pasillo lateral.

\- Aleix… necesito que me escuches muy bien – dijo

\- Está bien

\- Cuando te conocí, recuerdas que… saque un libro blanco de mi portafolio?

\- Si

\- Ese era el libro de tu vida. Solo los dioses podemos verlo.

\- Eso es solo una leyenda urbana – dijo Aleix con una sonrisa burlona

\- También que los dioses existen y estás hablando con uno de ellos – dijo Yum molesto – Lo que vi ahí, y lo que veo ahora, no concuerda para nada con lo que tú eras y con lo que necesitas volver a ser.

\- Háblame más claro. – dijo Aleix – Te pareces a las voces en mi cabeza que no dejan de fastidiar.

\- Deberías hacerles caso – dijo Yum preocupado – Dile a Poseidón que no.

\- Jajaja… ya se lo dije pero si sigo insistiendo que tal que me convierte en comida para tiburones?

\- No seas ridículo. Los tiburones se indigestarían contigo. – repuso Yum – Pero te decía… en tu libro… traes al menos tres sellos y…

\- En español?

\- Ok. Te lo pondré fácil – dijo Yum – Que es lo más importante para ti en este momento?

\- Encontrar a Vicky – dijo Aleix sin titubear

Yum se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano.

\- Es en serio?

\- Si

Yum suspiró. Esa maldita obsesión de su amigo por una mujer que no sabía quién era, iba a terminar por matarlo o algo peor.

\- De acuerdo. Para "encontrar a Vicky" tienes dos caminos: Vas a Atenas por tu lado, encuentras tus recuerdos, tu destino, encuentras a Vicky… - Lanzó un gran suspiro cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Aleix – y te darás cuenta que nunca podrás tenerla…

\- Qué? Por qué no?

Yum ignoró esta última pregunta.

\- Y el otro camino es volverte el brazo derecho de Poseidón, regresar a Atenas, ganarte el odio de mucha gente, tal vez perder la confianza de tus amigos…

\- Pero tendría a Vicky? – preguntó Aleix ansioso.

\- Eventualmente – dijo Yum cuidadosamente.

\- Entonces… si me ofrece el trabajo… le diré que sí! – dijo Aleix decidido.

\- No! No entendiste! Tienes que decir que no!– gritó Yum cuando Aleix ya estaba a medio camino hacia la mesa de vuelta.

Aleix se sentó a la mesa con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro. Hades y Poseidón lo miraron curioso.

\- Señor Poseidón, usted quería saber más de mí? – dijo Aleix – Bueno, no se mucho de mi pasado, sé que estoy casado y separado al mismo tiempo, que vivía en Grecia, que soy bastante necio y respeto toda criatura viviente sea marina, terrestre o aérea. Odio la violencia y solo la justifico para un bien común más grande.

Poseidón se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerle mayor atención.

\- Posiblemente sufro de esquizofrenia y bipolaridad aunque no estoy seguro y esto no me ha afectado en lo que he hecho últimamente, pero no le temo al trabajo duro, aprendo rápido, al parecer tengo facilidad para los idiomas y puedo poner en cintura a uno o a cincuenta "generales Marinos" lo que sea que eso sea. Soy leal a mis amigos y superiores - (creo) - y estoy seguro de que puedo hacer cosas extraordinarias, aunque no sé exactamente qué. Mis ojos están algo sensibles al sol últimamente, pero nunca me enfermo.

Hades sonrió. Aleix estaba a un punto de ganarse el puesto.

\- Se guardar secretos muy bien y me gusta mucho el océano y sus criaturas. No me meto con las mujeres ajenas y soy muy confiable.

\- Y sensihito y carismático – dijo Hades sonriendo

Poseidón se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y le extendió la mano por sobre la mesa.

\- Bienvenido nuevo Dragón del Mar – dijo sonriendo – Desde hoy puedes llamarme Julián.


End file.
